Balance
by Simple Paradox
Summary: Sequel to Signs of God. Megan has been living with the Winchesters and company for a year now, hunting and training. But now Demons are searching for powerful ancient tablets. Read as the gang travel around the world on a race to find the tablets first.
1. New Operations

**Okay guys, here it is! The sequel! Hope you all like it! Sorry it took me a while to put it up, I have been lazy XD So, this is pretty much a short start to the fic but don't worry, I have great plans for the next chapter!**

**Warning: There will be swearing and possible spoilers for seasons five and six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Supernatural**

Chapter 1

**New Operations **

"Demons want the tablets?" the old being asked as the three Angels explained the situation to her.

"Yes, that is the problem. If they retrieve the tablets they will have the power of the elements at their disposal." The oldest of the three explained.

The being sighed, letting the soft breeze blow her hair in front of her face. "And what Demon is in charge of this plot?" she asked.

"A Demon named Rylie." The only female of the three answered.

The being turned to the three, a plan growing in her mind. "Go after the tablets. Get them before the Demons do and bring them to me. They'll be safe in my hands."

The female stepped to speak again. "I'm afraid this might be too big of an operation for just the three of us." She looked back at the two males, as if not sure whether or not to say what the three had been thinking. "We want to acquire some assistance.

The being raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"The chosen one and her allies." She said a little nervously.

"Really? I thought you would hold a grudge against her since she basically stole your jobs." The being said.

"We don't mind. We just see it as more help against the evil on Earth." The eldest said. The being studied the youngest male. He was quiet, not speaking a word since they arrived at her palace. The being would have to keep an eye on him.

"Very well. Require any assistance you need." The being said. "Just bring me the tablets."

The three nodded then disappeared from her sight.

The being turned to the quiet Koi pond that lay beside her. She crouched down and threw some food into the pond for the exotic fish to nibble on. The Koi fish would always give her a peace of mind but a thought still podded her mind.

What if the Demons succeed?


	2. And There Goes my Sanity

Chapter 2

**And There Goes my Sanity**

"All aces!" Gabriel slapped his hand of cards down on the kitchen table revealing a golden hand of aces. "I win." He said with a smug grin on his face.

Megan eyed him suspiciously as she set down her hand of crappy cards. "Did you cheat? There's no way you could get all aces! I thought we said we weren't allowed to use our mojo?"

The Archangel put his hands up and said, "Nope, no mojo whatsoever. I just rock at this game."

Megan was about to just get up and leave, embarrassed by her defeat in a small poker game, but then raised an eyebrow when she noticed something sticking out of Gabriel's jacket sleeve. She quickly plucked the suspicious item from his sleeve only to reveal an ace.

"Uh… I can explain." He said but Megan just shook her head.

"I'm never playing cards with you again." She said and got up from the small table located at the side of the kitchen.

"Oh, come on!" he said but Megan was already on her way to the living room.

The blonde quickly plopped herself down on the blue sofa and flipped on the television. She ended up just watching a rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which wasn't a bad thing at all. Megan could easily relate to her. She thought back to a year ago when she first found out that she had Angel powers and was created to save the world from all the things that go bump in the night. It was a total shock for her but it ended okay. Yeah, she did die but only for a few minutes. And she got to beat the crap out of Raphael, an Archangel bent on ending the world. What a dick.

Then Castiel, her Angel protector, created the ultimate safe house for her to live in with the Winchesters who were two boys who hunt monsters, Jinx who was a Skin Walker, Balthazar who was another Angel, and Gabriel who was an Archangel. She had been living there for a year now. Megan would usually stay at the safe house for a week or two at a time before going on hunts with the Winchesters. She loved hunting, it was a great feeling when you saved someone's life, but it was nice to go back to an actual home instead of some cheap motel room.

Did she forget mention that they got to drive around in a '67 Chevy Impala? Yeah, that is the best car ever. Megan was fifteen now, almost sixteen, so she has been trying to convince Dean to let her drive the Impala. Unfortunately, it was probably never going to happen.

She continued to sit quietly watching Buffy but was interrupted when she felt a gust of wind and heard the sound of wings flapping. She thought it was Cas at first but once she peeled her eyes from the TV screen she saw that three people, who were most likely Angels, were standing next to the couch looking down at her oddly.

One had fiery red hair and green eyes; he had a broad face and looked like he meant business. The other guy was a complete opposite; he had light blonde hair and blue eyes, his hands where behind his back and he looked like he didn't want to be there. Megan got the feeling that he was much like a human teenager. The third was a girl with silver, yeah _silver_, hair and deep blue eyes. She looked like she could kill someone with one stare which made Megan a little nervous.

"Uh…Guys! Strange people in the living room!" Megan yelled. Like hell she was getting up from her comfy seat on the sofa.

Castiel was the first to appear in the room, given that he was her protector and all. Then popped in Gabriel, glaring at the three while eating a chocolate bar. Next came Sam and Dean, armed and ready to shoot. And last but not least Jinx and Balthazar came running in.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, gun aimed at the gingers head.

"We are-." The red head started but was cut off by Gabriel.

"They're 'The Powers'. It is their charge to make sure the rules of the universe are in balance and to protect the human race from demons. There Angels." He explained while still giving them the death glare.

"Gabriel is that you?" fire head asked, looking at him surprisingly. "Good to see you again!"

The Archangel avoided his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wish I could say the same to you."

Weasley wanna-be looked confused but then looked like he realized something. "Oh, you're still mad about that…"

Megan raised an eyebrow, still not moving from her seat on the couch. "Mad about what?" she asked, her own curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing." Gabriel said.

"Okay, so now that this reunion thing is over with, what do you guys want?" Dean asked, not even bothering to lower his gun.

"My name is Oro, Angel of fire." The red head said then turned to the blonde. "This is Exarp, Angel of air. And this-." He looked over at the silver haired girl. "Is Levanael, Angel of the Moon."

"Call me Luna." She said, her voice soft.

"Okay- Oreo, Magickarp, and Lovegood. Got it." Megan said, very satisfied with the nicknames she just gave them. Luna and Oro glared at her while she received a grin from Exarp.

"And what do you want?" Sam asked, his gun trained on Exarp.

"We need your assistance." Luna said, eyeing Sam.

"For what?" Castiel asked, moving closer to the new Angels.

"Demons are going after the Element Tablets." Oro said, as if thinking everyone already knew what they were.

"The what?" Balthazar asked. "Trust me, I know about a lot of Angelic items but I've never heard of that."

"That's because they are one of the best kept secrets of the world." Oro said as if tempted to say 'obviously' afterwards.

"Then how do the Demons know of them?" Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes on them.

"We are not sure but this Demon, Rylie, is after them and will stop at nothing until he gets his hands on them." Luna said, saying the name as if it was a curse word.

"Rylie? We've never hear of a Demon named Rylie." Dean said, lowering his gun slightly.

"He is not well known but he is very powerful and very dangerous." Oro said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Just what the hell are these Tablet thingy's?" Megan asked, still half listening to the TV. Oro opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by a laugh from Megan when Giles said to Xander, "Xander, don't speak Latin to the books," on Buffy. "Sorry…" she said and motioned for him to explain.

"The Element Tablets are Tablets located around the world that represent the four elements. There is the Air Tablet, the Earth Tablet, the Water Tablet, and the Fire Tablet. He who possesses the Tablet will have the power over that element and if the Tablet is destroyed then that element would be gone forever." Oro explained, frowning as he said the last part.

"So, if someone destroyed the Air Tablet then there would be no air on Earth?" Jinx asked.

The three nodded.

"And what does Rylie want with them?" Sam asked, lowering his gun completely while Dean's was still slightly raised.

Oro glared at Dean before saying, "We think he wants to collect all the Tablets so he can have control over every element. And if he has that kind of power he could-."

"Rule the world." Megan finished.

"Exactly. We have to get to the Tablets before the Demons do." Luna said.

"So, let me get this straight. My Dad wants you guys to get the Tablets and you need our help to beat the Demons at the Amazing Race?" Gabriel said, looking very tempted to blow them to smithereens with a snap of fingers.

Oro shook his head. "We no long work directly under God."

Gabriel cocked his head to the side curiously. "Then who's your new boss?"

"We are not at liberty to say." Oro said, avoiding eye contact with the Archangel. "So, will you help us?" he asked the group.

They all exchanged thoughtful glances, all of them already knowing what they were going to say. "Yeah, sure, we'll help." Megan answered.

"What? I am NOT helping these dicks!" Gabriel yelled.

"Fine. You don't have to help." Dean said, his gun now lowered completely.

"But-." He started then looked like he was thinking things over in his head. "Fine, I'll help. But I'm only helping to save the world again, not because I actually like you three."

The Powers nodded then turned back to the group. "We know that Rylie and his Demon group will be going after the Air Tablet first. We have no idea how he knows where it is. He must have an informer in high places."

"Do you guys know where it is?" Megan asked, glancing back at the television for a few seconds.

Exarp nodded then spoke for the first time since they had arrived at the safe house. "I'm the Angel of Air; of course I know where it is. It's located at the top of Mt. Everest."

"Of course it is." Dean said with a sigh.

"Pack anything you need for the trip. Call us when you're ready." Oro said then the three disappeared only leaving behind a slight gust of wind.

"So, it looks like we have to save the world again." Megan said and sighed as she turned back to the TV. Of course some evil Demon was threatening to rule the world just as she was getting comfortable.


	3. Bloody Methods

Chapter 3

**Bloody Methods**

"Please! Stop! I told you before, I don't know where it is!" she screamed, scarlet red blood dripping out of her mouth at the effort to say those few words.

The knife lodged deeper into her leg and she screamed out in pain once more. The knifes user could feel bone start to break under the pressure and blood start to stream down onto his hand. He grinned devilishly, having the only kind of fun a person made of pure evil could have.

"Come on sweetheart, I have information telling me that you know where the Earth Tablet is located. And you're a Goddess, which makes it even more believable." His dark voice spoke. He knew that she was a Goddess of some kind, even though he couldn't remember the name. But names didn't matter; especially in this situation.

He moved closer to her, inches away from her face, and whispered in her ear, "I'll ask you one more time. Where is it?"

The Goddess choked out a sob, tears streaming down her face. "I-I don't know." She choked out.

"Wrong answer." He said, ripping the knife out of her leg. She screamed once more, music to his ears. He lifted the blessed knife, about to launch it into her stomach, when a familiar British voice said, "Messy, messy, messy."

He sighed and turned around, knife down at his hip. Of course he had to show up just as he was about to kill some bitch.

"Crowley, what do you want?" he said in annoyance at his informer.

The Demon didn't answer him. Instead he walked over to a small table; one similar to a tray used at a Dentist office, and picked up a small knife.

"You know, torture is such a…barbaric way of getting information." He said, sliding his hand down the blade of the knife. "Don't get me wrong- I use it when I need to but it's just so-." He stopped admiring the blade and approached him, the blade still in his hand. Without warning, Crowley lodged the small knife into him. "Messy." He whispered.

The torturer shot him an annoyed looked and pulled the blade out of his stomach then threw it down onto the floor. "What was that for?" he asked, straightening his jacket while at the same time trying to wipe off some of the blood.

"For being a dumbass!" Crowley yelled. "Rylie, you are supposed to be out there retrieving the Air Table, but instead you're playing silly Demon games!"

"I was trying to find out the location of the Earth Tablet!" Rylie yelled back, his face getting red with anger.

"You can do that later because now Megan and the Winchesters know where the Air Tablet is and are going after it _now_." Crowley spat.

"So? My crew and I can take on a couple of wimpy hunters and some kid." Rylie said cockily.

"Never underestimate them. That kid killed an Archangel and those hunters stopped the apocalypse! Did I forget to mention that they have two Angels, and Archangel, and a Skin Walker on their side as well? _And_ I have new information that The Powers are with them too. So get off of you lazy ass and go get that bloody Tablet!" Crowley yelled, anger poured into every word that was spoken.

Rylie let out a huff of anger. "This is _my_ plan not _yours._ You are just my informer. I do what I want on my own time, got it? Now run back to your hell hound." Rylie said, turning his back on the fuming Demon.

"You are really not helping yourself right now. Do you want your only informer to stop informing you?" Crowley asked, his tone softer then before as if amused by Rylie's arrogance.

Rylie spun back around on his heel to face him. "You know, I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, you have gotten beat by the Winchesters how many times now? I'm not sure if I should be taking advice from you."

Crowley walked up to him, now inches away from his face. Rylie could feel the heat radiating from his anger. "I have worked with those boys before and found against them so many times that I know every move they will make. So, if you want those Tablets you better listen to me because no one else knows those boys as well as I do!"

Rylie narrowed his green eyes on the Demon in front of him. Should he continue to have his help? The ass did have a point but he wasn't sure…Fine, he would continue his help, but only because he didn't have time to find out information for himself. He had more important things to do, like go after the Tablets.

"Fine." Rylie spat at the other Demon. "I'll leave now to get the Air Tablet."

Crowley grinned and patted Rylie's cheek. "Good boy." He said then vanished from his sight.

Rylie growled and turned the knife around in his hand, remembering that it was there. He turned back to the Goddess, tears still in her eyes, and grinned at her once more.

"Sorry you had to see that." He said then plunged the blessed knife into her stomach, watching the life leave her eyes.


	4. Kick it up a Notch

Chapter 4

**Kick it up a Notch**

Megan watched as Dean hung up his cell phone. She was currently spinning in a swivel chair, waiting for everyone to finish getting their stuff together. Megan, who had Angel powers, really didn't need a weapon but took the Demon killing knife just in case.

"Bobby's not coming." He told her while everyone started to come into the kitchen.

"Why?" Sam asked, two shotguns in his hands. He quickly threw one over to his brother, Dean catching it with ease.

"Told me he was too old to be climbing mountains. He says good luck though." Dean said as he started loading rock salt shells into the shotgun.

Megan nodded then noticed Gabriel sulking in the corner of the kitchen. "Still mad about this, huh?" she asked.

Gabriel looked up from the floor and nodded. "I hate those dick heads."

"Why?" Megan asked again, not learning from the first time she asked.

Gabriel stayed silent and turned his gaze back to the floor. Megan could just barely see a sad glint in his eyes. What had The Powers done?

"What now?" Jinx asked when they were all in the room.

"We call The Powers." Sam said and looked up. "Uh, Powers can you, uh-."

"YO, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! WE'RE READY!" Megan yelled, interrupting Sam.

Megan heard the flutter of wings as the three Angels appeared in front of them. The three were now looking at Megan who was now standing with the group instead of sitting on the chair.

"You are going to wear that?" Exarp asked with a little laugh.

Megan raised an eyebrow and looked down at her current outfit. She was wearing her Pikachu shirt, jean shorts, and converse. She found this perfectly acceptable considering it was summer.

"Yeah…why?" she asked.

"It's Mt. Everest. You'll freeze." The Angel of Air pointed out.

"Oh…" Megan said, a little embarrassed that she had forgotten that piece of information. She quickly snapped her fingers to change her outfit. She now had on her green jacket, jeans, gloves, and her favorite Gryffindor hat.

"Seriously? The Gryffindor hat? It's been a year since the last movie came out. Seriously, after all this time?" Gabriel asked, probably being annoyed by everything now that The Powers were here.

"Always." Megan said, trying so hard not cry.

Everyone just shrugged the comment off, not really understanding why she was so sad. Megan would have to make them all watch the movies until they understood the magic that was Harry Potter.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Dean said and the three Angels nodded. A second later they were no longer standing in the kitchen. They were standing in snow, looking up at Mt. Everest in all its glory. It was snowing, of course, and they were standing in front of what looked like an old archway.

"Why is there a frigging archway on Mt. Everest?" Megan asked, shivering.

"What archway?" Sam asked, looking around.

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Dude, it's right in front of you." She said.

"Humans cannot see the archway. And once any supernatural creature passes through it there powers will be temporarily disabled. Including you and Angels. The archway is the only way for Demons, Angels, etc., to get to Mt. Everest. The whole mountain has an invisible shield around it." Exarp explained. This was the most he had ever talked before.

Megan nodded. So, the Angels, Skin Walker, and chosen one started walking towards the archway while Sam and Dean just started walking straight through the invisible barrier that didn't block them out.

Before stepping through the archway Megan examined it a bit more. It was old and made of stone, like most archway. But there was something that stood out to her. Etched into the stone was '_Non occides'. _

"What does this mean?" she asked, pointing at the words.

"It means '_Thou shalt not kill_' in Latin." Castiel answered.

Megan turned to Exarp, who was already far ahead of them. "Hey, did you write this here?" she asked.

Exarp sighed and walked back over to see what Megan had been pointing at. "No, I didn't." he said then continued walking up the mountain.

Megan nodded, looking at the words one more time before passing through the archway. Once she passed under it she felt…different. Like when her Grace was gone. She was powerless for the time being.

"So, we seriously have to climb to the top of freaking Mt. Everest?" Dean asked, looking very annoyed.

Exarp shook his head. "Follow me. I made a short cut." He said then stated walking to one of the rock walls. The group looked at each other then followed.

They trekked through the snow until they reached a side of the mountain. Exarp started knocking on the rock and putting his ear up to it, as if looking for something. After a few moments he grinned as if he found what he was looking for. He pushed and the rock moved like a door, revealing a box like structure inside the wall of the mountain.

"Is that a…elevator?" Sam asked, peering inside.

"Yup. It can take us to the top of Mt. Everest in about a minute flat." Exarp said.

"Holy Charlie and the Chocolate factory, Batman." Megan said, peering inside the small elevator.

"Let's see, there are ten of us so we can go five at a time. It will be a tight fit, but it will work." Exarp said, looking at the group then looking at the elevator. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. The Tablet may not be in the spot I had last put it. I designed the Tablets area so that it can change, making traps or confusing whoever went after it. Keep an eye out."

Megan nodded and headed inside the elevator first. It looked like a regular elevator, but instead of a bunch of buttons with floor numbers on it, it just had two buttons. One with an up arrow and one with a down arrow. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel filled in after her, forcing her to be squished in the back of the elevator.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the elevator at all times. Oh, and you might want to hold on to something." Exarp said before the elevator doors closed. The five looked at each other, unsure of what was going to happen. Dean shrugged and pressed the up button. But nothing happened.

"Maybe it's-." Dean started but was cut off when the elevator shot up, going as fast as possible.

Megan held onto the hand rail that wrapped around the elevator as well as everyone else. It felt like a ton of bricks were pushing her down to the floor but she kept her balance up right. And just like Exarp said, a minute later the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Everyone stumbled out of the elevator, Sam and Dean holding their stomachs. Megan was surprisingly not sick along with Gabe and Cas. It was probably because they were still Angels and she was still the chosen one even if there powers were temporarily disabled. After they were all out of that metal death trap the doors closed and rock covered the wall once more.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Megan said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Let's do it again!"

"Let's not." Dean said, leaning on the side of the mountain.

Right after he said that the rock moved and the doors of the elevator opened again and Oro, Luna, Exarp, Balthazar, and Jinx came filing out.

"So, where is it?" Gabriel asked, looking around.

"Yup there." Exarp said, pointing to a little hill not too far away from them.

"Awesome." Megan said and they all started walking towards the hill. She quickly took out the Demon killing knife, just in case.

"Wait." Sam said, putting down his duffle. He quickly unzipped it and looked at the group. "You guys need weapons now that you're powerless."

"We are already prepared." Oro said and the three Angels showed them the swords they had brought.

Sam shrugged and took out a few things. He handed a shot gun to Castiel and Gabriel then handed Balthazar and Jinx each a crowbar.

"Okay, now we can go." Sam said and they continued walking, leaving the duffle behind to pick up later.

They all walked tirelessly through the snow, feeling the weight of the snow on them. It was much harder to walk when at the top of the mountain, considering the lack of air that was up there. Megan panted, not having done as much exercise in a while. She stopped to take a breather, looking up at the sky that seemed so close to her now. She was a little surprised when she saw a helicopter pass over the mountain. Could helicopters go that high? Megan wasn't sure; she didn't know much about helicopters. But it seemed almost like one of those rescue copters. It was grey and there was a ladder hanging out from the door. It was really close to them, almost too close. It was so close that Megan could feel the gusts of wind caused from the propellers and she could see a symbol on the side of the copter. It was a white swirl near the door. Megan shrugged it off and continued trekking through the freezing cold snow.

They kept on walking, the snow making it hard to see, until they reached the start of the hill. Megan froze when she saw figures just a few feet in front of them, there black eyes just barely visible through the falling snow.

"Ah, so you're Megan?" One Demon asked as he stepped forward. The snow was starting to slow down, so it was easier to see him. He had brown hair and had green eyes, aside from his black eyes that were showing just a few moments ago.

"And you are?" she asked, gripping the knife tight in her hand.

"Rylie. Pleasure to meet you." He said with a devilish smile.

"So you're the son of a bitch Demon that wants the Tablets." Dean said aiming his shot gun at Rylie's head.

"Winchester, huh?" Rylie smirked then glared at him. Demons started walking up to back up Rylie, the snow finally showing them. There were probably fifteen Demons, outnumbering them.

"I demand you to stop going after the Tablets." Luna said, eyeing him.

"Yeah, sure." Rylie said sarcastically. He turned back to his group of Demons and said, "Kill 'em all."

The Demons charged at them, attacking them from all angles. Rylie charged at Megan, a knife in his hands. She quickly dodged, having to stop herself from falling into the snow. She swung her knife at the Demon but only to miss by a centimeter. Rylie launched his fist at her and it collided with her face, sending her to the ground with a bloody nose. She quickly wiped the blood off her face and looked up at the sky, temporarily unfocused on the situation at hand.

That's when she saw the same helicopter pass by. Was it the same helicopter? It looked exactly like the one that passed only a few minutes ago. It had the ladder and the symbol just like the other one. She watched until it disappeared into the clouds.

Megan shook her head and got up, Rylie still standing in front of her. She charged at him, cutting his face with the knife as she swung it at him again. He toppled back a little, blood dripping down his face.

"You little-." He started but was cut off by Exarp.

"Megan! Get the Tablet! You're the closest!" he said and Megan looked up at the hill where the Tablet was perched at.

Megan and Rylie looked at each other for a second then they both started to sprint up the hill. Snow was falling on them and the snow on the ground was almost up to their knees. It was nearly impossible to run up the hill, and Rylie was much bigger then Megan was, so he was already far ahead of her.

Megan really hoped that Rylie got stuck in a trap that the area created, like Exarp had said. Then she realized something. She looked up and saw the same helicopter pass over her again, the ladder now within reach. Megan looked between the ladder and the Tablet placed at the top of the hill. She took a deep breath then jumped, grabbing onto the ladder attached to the helicopter.

"Megan! What the hell are you doing!" She heard Gabriel yell from the ground below her. She quickly climbed the ladder, now aware that Rylie was now at the top of the hill about to grab the Tablet that was perched on a stone table. After a few moments she reached the top of the ladder and jumped into the helicopter. She looked down at the ground where Rylie was now holding the Air Tablet. Megan grinned when Rylie inspected it, looking as if something was wrong with the Tablet.

Megan looked around the helicopter and found what she suspected would be there. The Air Tablet. The _real _Air Tablet. She quickly grabbed it and looked down as the helicopter passed over the hill again. She took a deep breath and jumped, glad that she was so close to the ground that she landed next to Rylie and the fake Air Tablet with ease.

"What-What is that?" he asked, pointing as the Tablet in Megan's hand. The Tablet was surprisingly small, about pocket sized, while the one in Rylie's hand was about the size of a dictionary. She smirked and said, "The real Air Tablet."

Megan looked down at her friends, The Powers, and the Demons. They had all stopped for a second to look at Megan before returning to battle.

Rylie looked like he was about to say something but was cut off when the Tablet started glowing. Megan gripped it tight, feeling power start to surge through her. Her eyes lit up white and the air started to pick up speed. Soon there was a giant ball of air surrounding her. She had the power of air at her disposal. And she knew just how to use it.

She looked at Rylie, fear in his eyes, and watched as the wind toppled him off the hill and send him falling off the mountain. She smirked and looked down where the fighting had stopped. She shot out her hand and wind started blowing harder and she made sure that only the Demon's would be hit with the wind. The twisted beings fell, being pushed off the mountain by the wind.

Once all the Demons were gone the wind slowed down and the air ball that had formed around Megan disappeared. The white light in her eyes were now back to their original blue and the Tablet stopped glowing.

Megan smiled and looked down at the group that was staring up at her in awe.

"Guys," she started, "I'm Aang!"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Yeah, this one's pretty long but it was fun to write! And if you guys understand that last line that Megan said, you deserve some chocolate XD**


	5. Megan: The Last Airbender

**Sorry for taking forever to update guys. I've been kinda stuck on what I was going to do for this chapter. But I finally finished it. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Chapter 5

**Megan: The Last Airbender**

Megan smiled, looking down at everyone who was staring at her. She looked down at the Tablet, clutched tightly in her hand, and let out a breath. That was _awesome_. She could still feel the power coursing through her, making her feel like she was walking on air. She could suddenly feel the air around her, making quickly movements, and it made her feel great. She also felt pretty proud of herself that she was able to figure out that the Tablet was in the helicopter and not on the hill.

Megan figured she would try something and hoped she didn't land on her ass. She ran then jumped off the hill, starting to fall towards the ground. At first she was just falling but then wind started to rush towards her, making its way under her jacket to make it like a parachute, and she gently dropped to the ground in front of the group.

"That was freaking awesome!" Dean said, a smile growing on his face.

"I know right?" Megan said, equally if not more happy then Dean.

"How'd you know that the Tablet was on the helicopter?" Oro asked, not even looking slightly amused by the whole Last Airbender stunt that was just pulled.

"It was obvious. I had seen that same helicopter pass over here more than once. Then I remembered what Exarp said about the area moving around to hide the Tablet. And the Tablet at the top of the hill just seemed way too easy to get to," Megan explained, a proud grin on her face.

"That's…genius," Luna said, almost looking shocked.

"Thanks. I don't hear that very often," Megan said.

"So, we will be taking that Tablet now," Oro said, reaching out to take it from Megan. But Megan just glared at him and moved the Tablet away from his reach. "Nuh-uh, I'm still not sure if I trust you guys," she said, casting a glance over at Gabriel, "The Tablet stays with me for now."

"But-," Oro started but was cut off by Megan.

"Nope, no buts. You want our help then the Tablet stays with me," she said, the Tablet now hidden behind her back.

Oro let out huff; his red hair looking like it was going to catch on fire from his anger. "Fine," he growled then started the walk back to the elevator followed by Luna and Exarp.

Megan turned back to her own group and asked, "Hey, you guys think I can fly?"

"I would not try that if I were you," Balthazar said.

"Too late," she said and started to run. She jumped, making the wind push her higher in higher. Okay, so she wasn't technically _flying_ but it was still pretty cool. Once she saw the rock wall get bigger in bigger as she came closer she decided it was time to land. The wind slowly lowered her to the ground in front of the wall that housed the elevator. She just jumped a butt load of feet.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" she yelled at the rest as they walked towards her. A few minutes later they all gathered in the elevator again and headed out, making sure to pass through the archway so they could get there powers again and go home.

Megan teleported them all back to the safe house kitchen, hungry after all her hard work at being awesome. Castiel healed Dean, Sam, and Jinx of their injuries, which were minor, while Megan started eating a sandwich that had been left in the fridge.

"So, what Tablet are we going after now?" she asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"The Demons are going after the Earth Tablet next, so that's where we are going," Oro told them.

"Do you know where it is?" Sam asked.

"No, but we have a lead. We will get back to you once we find out," he said then the three disappeared.

"You're welcome!" Megan said to nothing, pissed off while still eating her sandwich.

"So, uh, what now?" Dean asked, setting his shotgun down on the breakfast bar.

"I guess we just wait for them to come back with the information on where the Earth Tablet is," Sam said, setting his shotgun down beside Dean's.

"Okay, well I'm going to go take a nap," Dean said. But before leaving the kitchen he walked over to Megan, grabbed her sandwich, took a bite, then handed back to her.

"Hey!" Megan yelled, glaring at Dean.

Dean just shrugged and left the room, chewing his stolen bite of sandwich contently.

"I'm going to research more about The Powers; see what more I can learn about them. And I think I'll give Bobby a call to tell him how Everest went," Sam said and walked out of the kitchen.

Megan saw Jinx turn to Balthazar and say, "Can we go to the beach?"

Balthazar gave her a confused look. "Why?" he asked.

"Because we just got back from Mt. Freaking Everest and I wanna go someplace warm," Jinx explained, giving him the good 'ol puppy eyes.

Balthazar sighed. "Fine," he surrendered.

"Let us know when they come back," Jinx said and the two disappeared.

"I'll go…uh…do…something, I guess," Cas said and disappeared.

Megan stared at the spot where Castiel was a moment ago, unsure of where the hell he went off to, then continued eating her sandwich.

"So, you gonna tell me why you hate those guys so much?" Megan asked Gabriel after she swallowed her bite of sandwich.

"Nope," he said.

"Oh come on, why not? It's not good keeping it balled up inside of you," she said.

"When did you become my therapist?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"So, you gonna tell me?" she asked one more time, ignoring his previous question.

"Nope," he said again.

"Fine," she said and left the kitchen, sandwich in hand.

-B-

"I don't understand why we can't just tell them we're working for her," Exarp said, using more hand gestures then needed.

"Because they already had run ins with Gods that didn't end well. If we tell them we're working for a Goddess then they won't trust us. It's best for them to think we're working for some higher power Angel or something and to think that we're getting our information from a well-informed Demon. Now, we just have to wait a few hours, make them think we're trying to find out where it is. It's a good thing that our boss knows where the Tablets are," Oro explained, slightly annoyed by the younger Angel.

"But they seem like nice people! We shouldn't be lying to their face," Exarp said, narrowing his eyes at the eldest Angel.

"I think you've been talking to your vessel too much. I knew it would be trouble if you had to walk around in a teenager," Oro said.

"Okay, first off: he's not a teenager. He was eighteen when I asked him to be my vessel. And second: Davis is a good guy so I don't want him to be lonely. Talking to him makes him feel better," Exarp said. Oro could almost see the fumes coming off of his head.

"It's still not good to talk to your vessel. You'll start to develop feelings and disgusting things like that. And I think you already have," Oro countered.

"You listen here you ass-," Exarp started but was cut off by Luna.

"Will you two stop fighting? We are on a mission and we need to stick to it. Fighting isn't going to help," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," they both huffed at the same time.

"Good, now let's go talk to the boss so we can find out where the damn Earth Tablet is," she said and the three disappeared with a gust of wind and the flapping of wings.


	6. Never Judge a Book by its Cover

Chapter 6

**Never Judge a Book by its Cover**

"What the hell is taking so long?" Megan complained, running a hand through her hair as she sat down on the couch next to Castiel, who had returned from what she later found out was a check up on the Heaven.

"Well, maybe their informer is giving them trouble," Sam said, his eyes glued to a book while he sat at the breakfast bar behind them, books littered all around him. Megan could actually smell the old pages from where she was sitting. But she didn't complain.

"But it's been almost two hours!" she said, leaning back against a pillow.

"Then entertain yourself or something," Gabriel said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"There's nothing good on TV," Megan said in an annoyed tone.

"Then read a book," Sam said, flipping through the old pages of a book delicately.

Megan thought that over a bit, thinking about what books see could read. She went through all the books she read in her head only to come to the conclusion that she didn't have anything to read. And she definitely wasn't going to resort to reading Twilight. The thought of it sent chills down her spine.

"Okay, I'm going to the bookstore," she said, standing up from her seat on the couch.

"Don't get killed," Sam said, still not looking up from the book in front of him.

"Yes sir," she said, did a little salute, and then disappeared.

Megan reappeared in the nearest Barns and Nobles, looking around cautiously before heading over to the Teen section of books.

She skimmed down the rows and rows of books, making sure to completely skip the section labeled _Teen Paranormal Romance_. Seriously? Most of those books were Twilight wanna-be's. She rolled her eyes and continued down the rows, looking for a title that would catch her eye.

She stopped when she spotted a book that seemed fairly interesting. She plucked it from the shelves to examine it further.

She looked at the title and grinned, seeing it as kind of ironic. It was called _Signs of God_. She turned the book around and started to read the summary. Her eyes widened as she read it and she almost dropped the book in shock.

"Son of a bitch…" she said quietly. This book was all about how the Winchesters met her and how they saved the world from Raphael. She turned the book around to see who had written it. It said it was written by some dude named Carver Edlund. She had never heard of that dude before but he seemed to be stalking them.

She quickly disappeared back to the safe house, too pissed off to feel guilty about stealing the book.

"Why the angry face?" Gabriel asked, now sitting on the recliner chair, as she appeared in front of them.

Megan sighed and tossed the book over to the Archangel who surprisingly grinned when he looked at it.

"Chuck's at it again," he said which left Megan confused and annoyed. Even Sam lifted his eyes from the old parchment he was reading to look over at Gabriel.

"_What?_" he ask, anger radiating in his tone.

"Look for yourself sasquatch," Gabriel said and tossed the book over to Sam who caught it with ease.

"Wait, who's Chuck? What are you guys talking about?" Megan asked, but she was clearly being ignored because Sam started to read the summary on the back of the book.

"_Follow the adventures of your favorite hunters as they befriend a very powerful teenaged girl who has to save the world from the hands of an evil Archangel. You will read how new friends are made, old faces return, and just how fate can be twisted._" Sam read then let out a sigh. "Better wake up Dean."

"What going on guys? Who's Chuck?" she asked again, only this time she was louder.

"Chuck is a prophet who is fixated on Sam and Dean's lives. He uses his prophecies to write books," Castiel explained while getting up and walking over to the younger Winchester to examine the book for himself. "And since you are now a part of the Winchester's lives that means you are included in the prophecies now."

"And this is a bad thing because…," she asked, obviously seeing that Sam wasn't too thrilled about it. The throbbing vein in his forehead and the shade of fire truck red his face turned gave it away.

"Because we don't like our lives to be shared for public consumption. I can't believe people actually like reading our pain," Sam said, giving the book to Castiel who started flipping through the pages almost instantly.

"Well, to them you are just fictional characters. They see your pain as exciting and it makes the story more fun to read. I mean, I wouldn't read something that was all puppies and rainbows. The more pain there is then the more interesting the story is. I'm just saying that from a reader's point of view. I actually think it's pretty cool though. It's almost like being famous but without the fame," Megan said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, Dean and I don't. And I told Chuck like two years ago to stop all this crap. Who knows how many more books he has written since then," Sam said, his gaze now on the floor.

"Actually, he wrote a lot more," Gabriel said, holding up a box set of books labeled _Supernatural. _"Let's see, there's one called _Lazarus Rising_ which is when Dean comes back from Hell…it seems to keep going from when Dean comes back to when you guys stopped the Apocalypse. I guess _Signs of God_ is the one that comes after all that. Oh, look!_ Changing Channels_ and _Hammer of the Gods_ are the ones I'm in! Let me see if this guy made my death awesome," he said and started reading the end of _Hammer of the Gods._

Megan was about to say something witty and sarcastic when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned around to see Dean, eyes still half closed and his clothes a little wrinkled, come into view.

"What's going on down here? I could hear Sam bitch facing from upstairs," he said with a yawn.

Sam gave his older brother a look, took the book from Cas, and gave it to Dean. The hunter gave him a confused look at first before looking down at the prophecy turned book and saying quietly, "Son of a bitch…"

-B-

A few minutes later they all appeared in front of an old house which could have easily been mistaken for an abandoned house. The lawn was dead, the paint was peeling off the house, and the windows were so dirty you could barely see through them.

They had decided that they needed to have a "talk" with Chuck. And telling by the guns in both Sam and Dean's inside coat pockets she guessed that that didn't mean they were going to have a cup of coffee and talk about their feelings.

Dean casually knocked on door. Sam had his fist clenched. Castiel was observing a squirrel that had found its way onto Chuck's dead lawn. Gabriel was still reading _Hammer of the Gods_, scowling a few times. Megan stuffed her hands in her pockets and waited the inevitable yelling that was to come when the prophet opened the door.

After what seemed like forever the door finally squeaked open to reveal a man with black hair and a beard. He was rubbing his temple, not looking up for a moment. When he finally peeled his eyes from the floor he swallowed hard at the sight.

"Oh, hey guys…," he said. Megan could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I, uh, just," he started then quickly tried to close the door. Dean stopped it before he could close it completely and marched into the old house followed by Sam. Megan looked up at the two Angels behind her before following the two extremely pissed off hunters.

The inside of his house wasn't much better than the outside. Papers, clothes, and empty bottles of beer were scattered everywhere, leaving the floor almost completely covered and practically impossible to walk on without stepping on something.

While Megan was seriously thinking of calling some people from TLC to help clean his entire house, Sam and Dean had cornered Chuck up against a wall. Chuck looked like he was going to crap his pants as the two hunters glared at him.

"Chuck! We told you stop publishing those damn books!" Dean yelled.

"I-I know but-," Chuck stuttered.

"And now you brought Megan into this? She doesn't need her pain to be read by thousands of people too!" Sam yelled.

"I'm cool with it," Megan said while walking around a pile of papers on the floor.

"I was not crying," Gabriel said from behind her, book still in hand.

"W-what?" Chuck asked, looking a little relieved that there was a small distraction from the yelling, but looked absolutely terrified that he was talking to an Archangel.

"I was not crying when I died. Right here it says: _Gabriel grabbed onto Lucifer as he dug the knife deeper into his stomach. Tears started to fill his eyes as the Archangel felt his Grace being ripped out of him by his own brother._ I was not crying!" Gabriel said, slamming the book shut.

"I-I d-didn't say you were," Chuck said, avoiding eye contact with the Archangel.

"But-," Gabriel started but was cut off by Dean.

"Gabe, just shut up!" he yelled. Gabriel gave him the scariest death glare Megan had ever seen and she hoped that Gabe wouldn't kill the hunter.

"Now, where were we?" Dean said, glancing over at his brother.

"Why did you start publishing again, Chuck?" Sam asked, well, it was more of a demand.

"I needed money okay! The _Supernatural _books are all I've got for me! I mean, who's gonna hire a writer that has no skills? I needed it to keep my house and to buy food. And don't get me started on the fans. I got death threats. You hear me? _Death threats._" Chuck said, shaking like a leaf.

"You couldn't have thought of a different story to write?" Dean asked.

The prophet shook his head. "The only other thing I could think of was a magical elephant named Dory who wanted to save all the sea unicorns. If you haven't noticed, I'M NOT CREATIVE."

By that time Megan had had enough. "Guys, just let him keep writing the books. He's just a poor guy who needs all the money he can get. It's not like he's enjoying writing the painful stories about you two, right?" Megan said, looking over at Chuck.

"R-Right," he assured with a nod.

"_And_ we need to focus on finding those Tablets…once The Powers come back. Chuck, what have you seen so far?" Megan asked, hoping to get some information about what could happen next.

"Uh, I haven't gotten anything beyond you guys finding the Air Tablet. But something seems…off about my visions," he said, standing up straight when he realized the brothers weren't going to hurt him so there was no need to cower in fear.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, breaking his silence.

"It's-It's like someone's been messing my visions. At one point I'll be seeing something then it will kinda fizz out and fizz back in again. Like static on a television screen. I think someone wants to stop my visions or change them," Chuck explained.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but only by someone with great power," Castiel said. "We should all keep a look out. And Chuck, you should tell us if anything else happens in your visions."

Everyone nodded in unison and then turned back to Chuck. "Uh, we're still mad at you but your off the hook for now," Dean said.

Chuck nodded. "Thanks, I guess…"

"Are you writing another book right now?" Gabriel asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah," Chuck said, as if too afraid to lie to an Archangel.

"What's it called? Is it about the Tablets?" Megan asked with interest.

Chuck nodded, avoiding Sam and Dean's glares that were being shot at him. "Yeah, but I don't have a name for it yet."

The two nodded. "We should get back to the safe house now," Megan said. "Nice to meet ya, Chuck." She said then the gang disappeared back to the safe house. At least Megan had something to read now.


	7. Rock 'n Roll

**Yay! New chapter! Finally! Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been lazy and busy at the same time. But I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 7

**Rock 'n Roll**

"_Hollywood?_" Megan said, staring at the very large Hollywood sign in front of her. "The Earth Tablet is _here?_"

Just a few minutes ago The Powers had come back with the location of the Earth Tablet. When they were all ready to go, weapons in tow, they zapped everyone off to the location. Megan now stood in front of the infamous Hollywood sign, the city below her.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Oro asked.

"Well, it just seems too…modern for an ancient tablet," she said, the California sun burning the back of her neck.

"So, where is the damn thing?" Dean asked, loading his shotgun.

"Well…," Luna started and everyone looked at her.

"Well what?" Sam asked.

"Well, we don't know its exact location, just that it's around this area," she explained, looking a little nervous.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Dean said and started walking away from the group, his head hanging low and his eyes scanning the ground.

"_What_ are you doing?" Balthazar, who had come back from the beach with Jinx, asked.

"It's called the Earth Tablet so I figured that it would, you know, be in the Earth," Dean explained, turning over a rock with the tip of his gun.

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged, figuring that he had a point. They all hunched over and started scanning the ground for any sign of the powerful Tablet.

"The Tablet looks like the Air one, so keep an eye out for that," Luna said, kicking a large pile of dirt to see what was hidden under it. Unfortunately the only thing she found was a lizard.

"I don't understand. Can't you guys just poof up the Tablet or something?" Sam asked. Even hunched over he was still looked like a giant.

Oro shook his head. "The Tablet is extremely powerful and although we have our powers it would be impossible to find."

Sam nodded then continued looking.

Megan just stood there shaking her head at the idiots in front of her. They looked like turtles. Megan rolled her eyes and headed over to the Hollywood sign. The sign was a whole lot bigger in person. Every letter seemed to be as tall as a building. She headed over to the 'H' and scanned the rusted but still surprisingly white surface.

"Uh, Megan, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked, looking up from the ground.

"Same thing as you are, looking for the Tablet," she said, inspecting it more.

"Well, it looks like your admiring the 'H'," Gabriel said.

Megan sighed and turned around to face everyone who had all looked up from their investigation that Megan called 'the lost contact lens' strategy.

"Have you guys seen _any_ movies? There is always something hidden in the Hollywood sign," she explained and went back to inspecting the 'H'. Her eyes widened when she saw something written in black ink on the 'H'. It said:

_If you have found this_

_Then you have come to find me_

_Whether you are good or evil_

_I intend to trick thee._

_Solve the riddle_

_And you shall get what you came for_

_But be warned _

_You'll never know what you'll find beyond the door._

"Uh, guys, I think I found something!" Megan called in disbelief after she read the first part of the riddle. But she smiled, she knew it!

The group all ran over to her to see what she had discovered. They first looked at her in disbelief then back at the riddle on the 'H'.

"Did Dr. Seuss hide this Tablet?" Dean said with a huff.

"Okay, so we just have to solve the riddle and we're good to go. Sounds easy enough," Jinx said with a shrug.

Megan nodded then began to read the rest out loud.

"_What am I?_

_I am hard and cold_

_I am soft and warm_

_I am strong and bold._

_I have many shapes and forms_

_I can turn clouds into storms._

_I can make people laugh and cry_

_I can be withered and dry._

_I am the Prince, the Smith_

_Too torn and ripped._

_You can find me anywhere_

_As long as your eyes are open_

_Because those who don't see_

_Are truly broken._

_What am I?"_

Everyone was silent for a few moments, the gears in their heads turning as they tried to decipher the riddle.

"I got it!" Sam said, breaking the silence. "This is the Earth Tablet right? So, that means the riddle has to have something to do with rocks and earth and stuff. And that's what it is. It's the Earth. It's comes in many shapes and forms, you can always see it, it can make people laugh and cry like if you through a rock at someone, it's always cloudy at the top of a mountain, and Smith could be like a blacksmith or something," he explained.

Everyone nodded their head, agreeing with him.

"That sounds right," Oro and Luna muttered. "It's perfectly logical," Oro said.

Everyone nodded. Everyone except Dean.

"Nope," he said. "That's not right."

"What do you mean? That makes perfect sense!" Gabriel said, eyeing Dean.

Dean just shook his head, staring at the riddle. "But it's wrong," he said. Megan narrowed her eyes on Dean who looked like he was about to explode from thinking so much.

"Music!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The answer, its music. Rock 'n roll to be more specific. You see, Prince and Smith, like _Aerosmith_. They're musicians. And music comes in all shapes and forms and you can find music anywhere if you're looking for it!" Dean explained and everyone just stared at him.

Sam looked like he was about to defend his answer but then the 'H' started to glow a bright yellow. It got brighter and brighter making them have to shield their eyes from the sight of it. The light then died down and the 'H' began to shake, the ground around them shaking slightly along with it. After a few moments a door appeared on the 'H' and opened up to reveal a cave located just beyond the door.

"Holy crap, you were right," Megan said in a low surprise as he started at the door.

"Okay, so if that was the riddle then where's the troll?" Balthazar asked, poking his head through the door.

They all stepped through the door into the cave. It was dark and it was almost impossible to see anything. Megan was walking with her hand on the wall to guide her when she felt something strange. "Is this a…light switch?" she asked and flipped the switch. Giant, bright lights turned on, lighting up the entire cave, and _Moves like Jagger_ started playing from speakers located in the corners of the cave. The cave was littered with the most random things from old cars to movie props.

"What the hell…," Sam said, looking at the place in confusion.

"This should be as easy as finding a needle in a haystack," Exarp said.

"That would be correct," Castiel said, stepping into the cave last.

"Whoa!" Dean said and ran over to something perched on the wall. "This is Jimmy Hendrix's guitar!" he said with glee.

"Really?" Gabriel asked and walked over to the guitar. "What the hell is this doing here?"

"It's like the cave is…collecting things," Jinx said, looking around.

Everyone started wandering off in all directions, looking at whatever caught there eye. Megan's heart stopped for a moment when she saw something on the other side of the cave. It was an old, probably '60's, white mustang. But that's not the thing that frightened her the most. Written on the car in what looked like blood were the words: _Thou shalt not kill._ Those were the same words that were written in Latin on the arch back at Mount Everest.

Megan clenched her fists as she stared at it more, knowing fully well that the words weren't just a coincidence. Something weird was going.

"Hey, check this out," Sam said and everyone rushed over to see what he was talking about. There was another entrance but this one was different and once they saw it they knew what it was.

"It's a maze. One big freaking maze," Dean said as they stared down the narrow pathway. Everyone groaned in annoyance, knowing that they were going to have to get through the maze to find the Tablet. "Let's get this over with," Dean said and started leading the way into the labyrinth.

The first path through the maze was fairly wide with torches on the walls to light the way. It gave off a very creepy vibe that Megan tried to ignore.

After about fifteen minutes they reached a dead end.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Megan asked in annoyance.

"What's that?" Jinx asked, pointing to something on the wall.

"Looks like a button," Sam said as he looked closer. And he was right. On the wall there was a big red button just sitting there. Megan found it extremely tempting to press the big red button.

"So, do we press it?" Sam asked and everyone nodded, not really knowing what would happen but it didn't seem like they had a choice. Sam nodded back then hesitantly pressed the button. Nothing happened for a moment but then the tunnel started to shake and doors started opening on all sides on the walls. Megan was able to count five doors. The floor started to shake more and then out of nowhere they were all blasted into the five different rooms, separating them. Once the fell into the room the dirt walls closed behind them, trapping them.

Megan shook her head and stood up, wiping the dirt off her shirt. "What the hell was that?" she asked and realized that there was only one other person in the same room as her. And it was Exarp.

The room was small and looked like a sub cave that was inside the maze. Megan tried pounding on the door and calling out to the others but there was no answer.

"Great," she said glumly. "We're trapped."


	8. Advice from Walls

Chapter 8

**Advice from Walls**

Megan sighed and leaned her back against the rock wall behind her. "Great, now we're never going to get the Earth Tablet before Rylie," she said glumly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here." Exarp said with confidence.

"I wonder how the others are. I saw them get blasted into other caves as well. Maybe I can call them and see what's up," Megan said and whipped out her old sprint phone that took three minutes to turn on. She flipped it open and sighed with relief when she saw that she had three bars. "Thank God for Hollywood," she muttered to herself. "I'll call Dean first," she said and started going to her phone contacts when her phone started ringing. She didn't recognize the number but not many people called her anymore so she answered it out of curiosity.

"Hello?" Megan answered with that trained, polite voice she had been told to do ever since she was old enough to answer the phone.

"Megan? It's Chuck." Megan's eyes widened as he answered.

"Chuck?" Exarp looked at her. "The prophet?" he asked. Megan shook her head.

"Yeah, it's me. I have some things I have to tell you, things that I saw in a vision. You and Exarp are in the cave right now, right?" he asked.

"Yup," Megan answered.

"Okay, well, first, these aren't uh…how you would say "regular" caves. Someone built them to guard the Earth Tablet, so there kinda…filled with traps," Chuck said, talking fast.

"Figured as much," Megan said.

"Now you all have just sprung a trap and were thrown into separate caves in pairs of twos. Don't worry, as far as I know the others are fine. But the first thing that's going to happen in the caves is that that cave door is going to have something written on it. It will be a movie quote, song quote, or any other type of quote that will predict one of your futures. Since there are two of you in the room you won't know who the predictions supposed to go to," Chuck explained.

Megan nodded. "Okay," she said to reassure him that she was listening.

"Once you see the quote then you will have to guess where it's from. Then when you've done that a button will appear somewhere in the small cave that you're in. You'll have to find it," Chuck said.

"Can't you just tell us where the button will be?" Megan asked, not feeling like finding a button in the cave.

"No, I can't-," Chuck said but was cut off by Megan.

"Come on you're a prophet, tell me!"

"Crimson, shut up and listen-," Chuck said but stopped after he seemed to realize that he said something by mistake.

"What did you just call me?" Megan asked in surprise.

"Nothing, I just told you to listen," Chuck said but was more quiet and careful with his words.

"No, you called me Crimson," Megan said.

Chuck stuttered for a moment before saying fast, "I got to go, good luck." Then he hung up the phone.

"That was weird," Megan said as she looked at Exarp.

"What did Chuck tell you?" he asked.

"He told me what's going to happen in these caves. I gotta let the others know," she said then started to call Dean.

-B-

Dean held his head in his hand as he slowly stood up. He hated it when he got blasted against a wall. He groaned and opened his eyes to see that he was in an enclosed cave like room, trapped by all four sides.

"Great," he muttered.

"It seems as if we've fallen into a trap." Dean looked over to see Castiel standing next to him. He and Cas were the only ones in the cave.

"No shit," Dean said and crossed his arms. "Okay, now poof us out of here."

Castiel shook his head. "I can't. Once we passed through the door at the Hollywood sign we lost all our powers like at the arch at Mount Everest."

Dean growled, tempted to punch the wall in front of him. Where was everyone? Were they okay? Where was Sammy? Those questions ran through his mind but were cut short when his cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He looked at the contact number and answered it.

"Megan? What's up? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have some things to tell you," she said then started telling him everything that Chuck told her, leaving out the part where he called her Crimson. Dean nodded then hung up after Megan told him everything.

"Okay Cas, this isn't going to be fun," he said.

-B-

"Of course I get stuck with you," Gabriel said when he noticed Oro had been blasted into the cave with him.

"It's not like I enjoy it either," Oro said.

Gabriel scowled at the other Angel, not liking the situation one bit. He was trapped in a small cave with the person he hates the most on this world. "Let's just find a way out of here," he said when his cell phone started to ring. He quickly plucked it from his pocket and answered with an annoyed "Hello?"

"It's Megan. I got something to tell you," she said then explained everything that Chuck told her.

Gabriel nodded and hung up the phone. "I hope you like movies," he said and Oro just gave him a confused looked.

-B-

Sam shook his head as he looked around the small cave they were in. He looked over to see Luna on the floor, having some trouble getting up. He quickly ran over to help her up, her silver hair falling over her face.

"Thank you," she said as she composed herself.

"No problem," Sam said. "Looks like we're trapped."

Luna nodded. "We must've set off one of the traps when we pressed the button."

Sam sighed and picked up his cell phone when it started to ring. It was Megan. She told him what Chuck had told her then hung up.

"Okay, this is going to be fun," he said sarcastically.

-B-

"BALTHAZAR, WE ARE IN A CAVE!" Jinx yelled. She always yelled things when she was angry.

"I'm aware of that," Balthazar said in annoyance.

"Dammit Sam, why did you press that button? Everyone knows that you _don't_ press the red button!" Jinx said, fists clenched.

Jinx was fuming when her cell phone started to ring. She answered with an annoyed "WHAT?" This seemed to scare Megan just a bit. She then explained to Jinx what Chuck had told her.

"I'm guessing that was help?" Balthazar asked, preparing himself for another ear drum exploding yell.

"Yup," Jinx said in an average cheery voice. "We're getting out of here."

-B-

Megan stared hard at the wall in front of her, waiting for something to show up on it. She just finished calling everyone about what Chuck said. Now all she had to do was wait.

"This is so hard!" Megan said in annoyance.

"It's only been five minutes…"Exarp said, standing next her.

"If you haven't noticed, I really hate waiting," she said and crossed her arms.

"Well, looks like you don't have to wait anymore," Exarp said as he pointed to the wall. Letters started forming on the wall and soon it was a full sentence.

Megan read it aloud. "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Megan thought for a moment, not even bothering to ask Exarp if he knew, then said, "I know! That's a quote from Batman!" The words then started to glow and with a flash they disappeared.

"I knew sitting around watching movies all day would pay off," she said with a grin. But then she thought about what Chuck said. That quote was a prediction of the future for one of them. Did that mean one of them was going to die or become evil?

-B-

Dean tapped his foot in annoyance as he stared at the wall. "This is so hard!" he yelled.

"It's only been five minutes…" Castiel said.

"Whatever," Dean huffed. But a few moments later his eyes widened when he saw words being written on the wall.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light," Dean read aloud. "I know I've heard that before, I just can't remember where…" Dean said thinking out loud.

"It's from Harry Potter," Castiel said and Dean gave him a look.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Megan made me watch all of them one night when she was sick," Castiel said and Dean nodded. The words started to glow and then they disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Thank you Megan," Dean said then started scanning around for the button.

-B-

"Move your head, I'm trying to see the wall," Gabriel said as Oro stood in front of the Archangel.

"Your voice I starting to annoy me," Oro said and moved slightly.

"Shut up," Gabriel said but kept quiet when he saw words being written on the wall by an invisible force.

"I see dead people," Gabriel read aloud. He remembered what Megan had told him about the quotes being from movies and such. He automatically knew where the quote was from. "It's from the Sixth Sense," he said but then frowned. The wall really did know what it was talking about. Oro nodded when the letters disappeared in a flash.

-B-

Sam looked at the wall in front of them, words now written on it. "If you don't stand up for something then you'll fall for everything," he read. "Honestly, I have no idea what that's from."

Luna shrugged. "Me either," she said.

"I'll text Megan, maybe she'll know." He said and took out his phone and texted Megan the quote.

"Sam…can I tell you something?" Luna asked and Sam looked at her curiously.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said.

"You're the only human I actually like," she said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Sam said.

"Seriously, you don't complain much and you know what you're doing. You're a value to this team," Luna said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." Then his phone buzzed. He looked at the text from Megan: _It's from Suckerpunch._

"It's from Suckerpunch," he read aloud and the words started to glow and disappear.

-B-

"Finally! The quote is here!" Jinx said when she saw the words appear on the wall. "You built a time machine…out of a Delorean?" she read aloud. "That is so easy! It's from Back to the Future."

The letters then started to glow and disappear.

"Come on, even I knew that one," Balthazar said.

-B-

"Now we just need to find that button…"Megan said and started looking around. Exarp copied here, looking for cracks in the walls where the buttons could be.

Megan kept looking but wasn't paying attention to the rocks by her. Without notice she fell over one of the stalagmites and landed on the ground with a huff.

"Megan! You found it!" Exarp said and he helped her up.

"Wha?" she asked, holding her head. She looked over and saw that the button was inside the stalagmite she tripped over. "Sweet," she said and pressed the button which made the rock wall open.

"I wonder if the button is there for all the caves. I'll send everyone a text about that," she said and did just that. I few minutes later all the doors of the caves opened and everyone came out.

"Now, let's go find that Earth Tablet," Exarp said and they all headed down a newfound path of tunnels which hopefully lead to the Earth Tablet.


	9. Rising Earth

Chapter 9

**Rising Earth**

No one spoke a word about their quote as they trekked through the tunnels. Megan wasn't sure if it was because the quote spoke badly of the future or the rest were just too focused on the task at hand. Personally Megan didn't feel like sharing.

As they kept walking the torches lit the way. The path seemed to be going only one way, no traps whatsoever. That was a relief. But they still had the worry of bumping into Rylie and fighting him would be tough in the tight tunnels.

Even though the torches were lighting the way the tunnels seemed to get darker. Megan stayed along the side of the dirt wall to help guide her, Exarp on her left. There was an eerie dripping noise that reminded her of the time Crowley kidnapped her and there was that leaky pipe that wouldn't shut up. The memory sent a chill down her spine. Exarp seemed to notice the troubled look on her face because he tapped her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?

Megan nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam and Dean, who were leading the way and had taken out there shot guns, looked back at Megan after hearing Exarp. Megan gave them a reassuring nod and they went back to leading the group.

They continued down the tunnel in silence until they walked into a part of the tunnel that was the size of an arena. It was a circular room and in the middle of the tunnel-room there was a podium where the Earth Tablet sat. It looked exactly like the Air Tablet, which Megan still had in her pocket, except there was a different symbol on it. Dean turned to the group and said, "So, we gonna Raiders this mother?"

Megan grinned and said, "I guess. We have no idea what other traps could be in here."

"We should do it quick, before Rylie gets here," Sam said.

"Too late." Everyone turned around to see Rylie, an evil grin on his face, with this gang of Demons.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gabriel yelled. "How long were you behind us?"

"Not that long, the paths of the tunnels started to merge together and eventually we got here. And trust me, we're not going to let you win this one," he said, his tone getting darker.

"Fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Exarp said and took out a fancy looking dagger. It looked like something out of a movie, an ancient artifact that could either break at any second or fight through ten dragons. It was pretty epic.

Rylie and his gang also looked more prepared then last time. Some were armed with shot guns while others were armed with knives or crowbars. Megan felt lucky that she brought the Air Tablet with her. Wind power could really help during a fight.

That's when everything started to blur around her, Demons running at them with all they had. Luckily everyone had some kind of weapon on them so her team was able to defend themselves. A Demon ran at Megan while Rylie ran at Exarp. Suddenly the Air Tablet felt heavy in her pocket. Megan took a deep breath and waited for the Tablet to do its work. And it did. The Demon got swept off its feet and flew to the side.

Megan took the second of distraction to take a look at the Earth Tablet behind her. Dean was the closest to it but he was currently fighting off a very large and armed Demon.

"Dean! You gotta get the Tablet! I'll hold him off!" she shouted over to him. Dean nodded and Megan ran at the much bigger Demon. Wind power wouldn't be strong enough to take him down so she did what most people did in situations like that; she jumped on his back. Megan swung her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life as he struggled against her. She watched as Dean ran towards the Tablet, fleeing the fighting.

Once Dean got to the Tablet he looked confused. He turned to Megan and said, "I need something to balance the weight," he said and Megan remembered the scene from Raiders.

"Here!" she said and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, one arm still around the Demon. "Use this!" She quickly tossed her phone to Dean who caught it with ease. He was just about to switch the Tablet with her phone when Megan felt a sharp pain in her nose caused from the butt of the Demons shotgun. She fell to the dirt floor with a thud, blood dripping from her now swollen nose. _Fuck,_ she thought. _That hurt._

Megan quickly had to regain balance as the Demon pumped his shotgun. She took a few steps back but her head was still spinning from the wind being knocked out of her. Megan thought she possibly had a concussion. She kept stepping back but could do no more. The Demon took aim and pulled the trigger. Megan moved just the slightest to try and avoid being hit but it wasn't enough. Megan yelled and fell to the ground. The Demon shot her in her left shoulder. She closed her eyes tight and clutched her shoulder, pain throbbing through her entire arm and blood now coating her clothes.

Megan took a deep breath and opened her eyes a little to make sure no other Demon was coming at her. She saw Exarp take out the Demon who had shot her with his fancy knife and saw Dean holding the Earth Tablet, her phone now on the same podium, pillar like thing. The only person to notice that Megan had been shot through the chaos of the fighting was Exarp who was now rushing over to her. His floppy blonde hair was falling over his eyes as he leaned over her, moving her hand aside to examine the wound.

"Just keep breathing, everything's going to be okay," he said reassuringly like he did back when they were in the cave. Megan was able to stiff a nod, her eyes still open. By this time most of the Demons either retreated or were killed. Rylie was still there but still had a significant amount of Demons by his side. All Megan knew now was that they had to get out of there.

The Angels, the skin walker, and the hunter turned to look at Dean, who looked like an idiot just standing there with the Tablet in his hand.

"How do we get out?" he asked. Either no one knew or everyone was just too in the misted of fighting to answer him. Megan, however, who had been shot and had nothing better to do, noticed a ring in the earth around the podium that Dean was standing in. She looked up and saw that there was an opening in the dirt ceiling high above that lead outside.

"Dean," she was able to call out, just auditable enough for him to hear. His eyes widened when he saw her on the floor. "Y-You have to use the Tablet. Lift the ground up to get us to the top," she instructed. Dean nodded and turned to everyone, shouting to get over to where he was. Exarp tried to pick Megan up but she just scowled at him and used him as support. She slowly stood up, holding onto him tightly. They quickly got over to Dean and everyone else in the small ring, the Demons quickly closing in on them.

"Uh, what do I do?" he asked.

"Just concentrate. Ask the Tablet to do what you want. You have to raise this piece of rock up to the surface. You see that ring around us? That means that it will be easier to move and that it's meant to be moved. Just do it fast!" Megan said, still holding onto Exarp and avoiding the worried looks from her friends.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. A second later the slab of rock shot up from the ground, leaving the Demons on the floor staring at them. The rush of motion made Megan feel sick and even more light headed then she already was. Luckily the ride wasn't too long and soon they were out in front of the Hollywood sign again.

"That was _awesome_," Dean said, sliding the Earth Tablet into his pocket. But everyone seemed to be ignoring him and flocking over to Megan.

"You okay? What happened?" Sam asked, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Got shot. Thought it was pretty obvious." You could tell that she wasn't in the best mood.

"Let's get out of here," Gabe said and snapped his fingers, sending all of them back to the safe house.

Once they were back Megan collapsed on the couch. The pain was less but she had lost a lot of blood. She quickly put her hand over her wound. She hadn't even looked at it yet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She took this small moment of silence to make sure everyone else was okay. They all seemed fine, a few cuts and bruises here or there, but fine. That made Megan feel a little better.

"Thank God you only got hit in the shoulder," Jinx said, walking over toward the couch.

"Can you fix it with your powers?" Dean asked, turning to the Angels in the room.

Castiel shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. She is too powerful. Our powers would have no effect on her."

Megan sighed. She just wanted to hear some good news.

"But since she is powerful she will heal faster than a regular human. Though she will still have the wound for a while," Castiel said. Yes, good news.

"Okay, I'll stitch her up," Dean said and grabbed the first aid kit that was kept under the coffee table.

"I'll get a towel," Sam said and went to the kitchen to grab a towel to clean the wound.

"The good news is that we have two out of the four Tablets. The next will be the Water Tablet. We'll see you then," Oro said and the three Angels disappeared.

"You're welcome," Megan said just like the last time they disappeared after they retrieved a Tablet.

"You okay kiddo?" Gabriel asked and strolled over to her. She was going to say something when she felt a pain in her head. She cringed, holding her head.

"Crap, what's wrong?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe, set back a few steps," Dean said. Gabriel, for once, did what he was told. As he walked further away Megan felt the pain in her head start to go away. That wasn't good.

"Megan, where are the rings?" Balthazar asked.

Megan looked down and noticed that the Horsemen rings weren't around her neck anymore. Her eyes widened. The Horsemen rings were the only thing that was blocking Megan and Gabe's Graces. Now she was in deep danger.

"I'm out," Gabriel said and disappeared. Megan knew that he didn't want to risk her life again.

"It must've come off when I was fighting with the big Demon and he threw me down. Shit," she said and had the urge to slap herself.

"That means Rylie could have it. He could've found it after we escaped," Sam said, returning for the kitchen with a wet towel. He must've been listening the whole time.

"Ugh, double shit," Megan said, taking deep breaths. This was not helping her with her dizziness.

"We'll worry about that later, okay? Right now we have to fix you up," Dean said and took the towel from Sam. He then applied it to her shot wound. Megan cringed at the cold and pressure on it but it was also a little soothing.

"You…you don't think he would open the cage, do you?" she asked and everyone was silent for a few moments.

"I don't know. He might be too preoccupied with the Tablets and might not even know what the rings do," Sam said while Dean ripped Megan's shirt sleeve off and started cleaning the wound.

"Aw, I liked this shirt," Megan said. She was having a really bad day.

"I need a drink," Jinx said and headed into the kitchen, Balthazar following her.

"Everything sucks," Megan said. "Shit!" she yelled as Dean pulled the bullet out of her shoulder with a pair of tweezers. "Thanks for the warning," she scowled at Dean.

"It was better that you didn't know. And watch you damn mouth," Dean said and started sewing her up, Megan mumbling curses under her breath and wincing at the pain. Sam just watched them and laughed.


	10. Go Back to Sleep

A/N: Yes, I know, a new chapter so soon! I guess this is to make up for that long gap I had between one of the two chapters from before. I forget which one. I also was really looking forward to writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 10

**Go Back to Sleep**

Megan blinked awake, sitting up in her bed. It was dark and she only had been sleeping for a few hours. Her shoulder was throbbing again which meant that the pain killers were probably wearing off. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned. She was just about to go back to sleep when she saw a figure sitting down on the edge of her bed just a few feet away from her. She shot up straight, wanting to get up out of bed, but for some reason it was like she was glued to her bed. So she just sat there, staring at the man.

"Hello Megan," he said. His voice was very soft but cold. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice almost in a whisper.

"I'll give you a hint. I'm an Angel who pissed off Daddy a very long time ago," he said and a half smile grew on his face. Megan gripped her sheets, now knowing who he was.

"Lucifer," This time it came out as a whisper. She couldn't help but show the fear in her voice. The freaking devil was sitting on the edge of her bed. "B-But you're in the cage," she stated.

Lucifer gave her a look and realization dawned on her. "I'm dreaming," she said.

"Yup," he said. "I just thought I'd take a stop by your noggin and say hello."

"How'd you get in my head?" Megan asked.

"Oh, you underestimate me. You know most people think that I'm stronger then God. I messed up so many things on this pathetic little Earth and he's still trying to fix it. Kind of sad if you think about it. And if I can do all that then why do you think I wouldn't be able to do some Elm Street?" he said, folding his hands together. After hearing all that Megan had to take a deep breath to stop herself from shaking. She had fought ghosts, monsters, witches, and had even died but she couldn't help but fear the Angel at her bedside.

"Why are you here? I know you didn't just pop in to say hi," Megan said, the words coming out sharper then she thought it would.

"There it is! That anger. I know you have it deep down inside. You hide it; try to leave it in the past. But it's still there, gnawing at you from time to time. I know you're mad about losing your friends and family, having to fight every day for this stupid little planet with powers you're just itching to use for your own gain. Why don't you join my side? It's more fun over here," he said, his blue eyes shining even in the darkness.

Megan shook her head. "I would never do that," she hissed.

"Are you sure? We would make quite a team, you and I," he said.

"I would rather watch Jersey Shore for the rest of my life then team up with you," Megan said, smiling a little now that her fear was starting to wear off and her wit was coming back.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Lucifer said, sighing. "But that's not the real reason why I'm here. I'm here to give you a warning. Something big is going to happen. A new dawn will be rising."

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"The end is neigh," he said, sitting up from his seat on her bed. The Devil walked over to her and when their faces were inches apart he said, "Now, go back to sleep," and snapped his fingers.

Megan woke up with a start. She was still gripping her sheets and she was breathing heavily. At least she was awake now. But it was still dark outside and there was no way she was going back to sleep. Not with the chance that he would be there again.

Megan sighed and thought about what he said. The end? Again? She hoped that wasn't what he meant.

She decided not to think about it anymore. Her shoulder hurt and she was wide awake now. She quickly climbed out of bed and headed to the window. The moon was glowing high in the sky, towering over the tree tops that surrounded there safe house and shining through the branches. She looked down and to her surprise saw Exarp sitting on the steps of the front deck. Confused, Megan slipped on her flip flops and a sweater shirt and disappeared down to the deck.

"Beer?" Exarp turned around to see Megan holding two beers in one hand. She saw him sigh and take one.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Megan sat down next to him and said, "I have part of the Grace of an Archangel who drinks ten beers a night. I'll be fine."

Exarp let out a small laugh and Megan uncapped both there bottles. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the two of them nursing there drinks until Megan broke the silence. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Exarp gave her a confused look.

Megan groaned. "I'm asking what's on your mind," she clarified.

"Oh," Exarp said, looking a little embarrassed. "It's just…nothing."

Megan narrowed her eyes on him. "The Powers bringing you down?" she guessed.

Exarp gave her a surprised look. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"It's kind of obvious. You always look like they stole your last cookie when you're around them," Megan said.

"It's just…I never even wanted to be a part of The Powers," Exarp said, his expression saddening.

"You didn't?" Megan asked out of surprise.

"Yeah," he said. "Before I joined The Powers I had a different job up in Heaven."

"What was that?" Megan asked, listening intently.

"I watched over everyone's Heaven. I'd be there if they wanted something different or if they needed to talk to someone. I was there for them. And I loved it," Exarp said, his eyes somber as he remembered the past.

"That explains why you aren't as much of a drone as the other Angels. You know the benefit of human emotion," Megan said.

Exarp nodded. "Then Oro and Luna came to talk to me about joining The Powers. They said that God personally asked for me to join them. It's not like I could say no to the will of God. I have to do what I'm told."

"That sucks," Megan said and took a sip of her beer. She was never good at sympathy.

"I was there," Exarp started," In your Heaven when you died. I didn't even know who you were; I usually just went to recently deceased peoples Heavens because a lot of them need someone to talk to. Someone to tell them that they're dead and to help them deal with it. Then I saw Him. God, talking to you. Only the Archangels have seen them and seeing Him in your Heaven told me that you were special," Exarp said. "The burgers were good too," he said and they both laughed.

"You know what? I say fuck the police. You shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to do even if God commanded it. Be the 1% and stick it to the man!" Megan said, raising her beer.

"I only understood half of that sentence," Exarp said, grinning a little.

Megan stiffed a laugh and said, "Whatever. I'm just saying that you should do what you want. You only got one life even if your an Angel."

Exarp nodded. "So, what are you doing up anyway?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Uh, my shoulder was hurting and it woke me up," she said, leaving out the part about Lucifer visiting her in her dream.

Silence fell between the two again. That's when Megan finally noticed how close they were sitting next to each other. Their arms were almost touching and whenever Exarp turned his head his floppy hair would almost hit her face. But she didn't move.

Megan was about to say something when she heard something rustling in the bushes next to the house. She quickly turned her head to see a flash of red fly by the bush. Megan was puzzled but she just passed it off as a fox. But her hunter instincts were kicking in so she mentally prepared herself for an attack. Luckily nothing came. Exarp didn't seem to notice.

Megan decided to turn her attention back to Exarp. "Thanks for helping me when I got shot," she said.

"No problem. I just didn't like seeing you hurt," he said, blushing a bit.

Megan smiled and turned to look at him. Exarp did the same by turning to look at her. And before she even noticed, Megan was leaning closer in, her eyes started to close. Just before their lips met a loud thud of a branch falling made both of them jump, sending them away from each other. Megan scowled a little, hating whatever caused that branch to fall.

"Uh, I should get going, Oro and Luna probably need my help with finding the Water Tablet," Exarp said, standing up.

Megan stood up too and said, "Yeah, and I should really get some sleep."

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow," he said, both of them red in the face.

Megan cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, see ya." Then he disappeared.

Megan sighed and disappeared back to her room. She plopped down on her bed and held her head in her hands. What was she thinking? She couldn't like Exarp; he was a million year old Angel! But unfortunately she did like him and for some reason she couldn't help that.

Too much stuff happened that night that Megan couldn't keep track of her emotions. She felt fear of Lucifer and…well, she couldn't really say love for Exarp but you know what she meant.

Megan decided that tonight would be a good time for ice cream and the internet.


	11. Haunted

Chapter 11

**Haunted**

"You gonna tell me what these are?" Rylie asked, his green eyes transfixed on the rings in his hand.

Crowley's eyes widened as he looked at the rings. "Where did you get that?" he asked going to swipe the rings out of the other demons hand but Rylie was too fast.

"Tell me what they are then I'll decide whether I will give them to you or not," Rylie said.

Crowley scowled at him and said, "They're the Horsemen's rings. Megan wears them so it can shield her Grace from Gabriel's. How the hell did you get them?" Crowley eagerly asked.

"I found them in the Earth Tablet cave next to a dead Demon. Must've fell off her when she was fighting," Rylie said then seemed to realize something. "Wait, these are _the_ Horsemen rings? The ones used to open Lucifer's cage?"

Crowley nodded.

"Well, then let's go let out Daddy Devil!" Rylie exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Crowley said, blocking Rylie. "I know you're stupid but wanting to open the cage again? You'd have to be crazy to do that."

Rylie eyed him, looking interested in what he was saying. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Once Lucifer is out of the cage he will _kill_ you. Then he'll go after the world again. You can say bye-bye to those little Tablets too. Now, would you rather rule the world or destroy it?" Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets, hoping the Demon understood what he said.

Rylie was silent for a few moments, looking down at the rings in his hand, contemplating what he wanted.

"Then what do we do with the rings?" he asked, making his decision.

"Give them to me and-," Crowley started but Rylie cut him off.

"Oh no, these rings are powerful. I'm keeping them," Rylie stated, clutching the rings in his hand.

"You bloody little-," Crowley started but didn't finish that sentence. "Fine," he spat. "Keep the damn rings. Just don't do anything stupid." And in a flash the demon disappeared.

"Pfft." Rylie grinned and tossed the ring onto a small table. "Like I'd ever do anything stupid."

-B-

Gabriel sighed as he looked across the moonlit river. He retreated back to his favorite place once they discovered that the rings were gone.

The Archangel frowned. Unlike the last time he had gone there, fireflies flying and the water twinkling, the place seemed dark. Just…dark. The moon barley shone down on the river and the forest was quiet, not even the birds were singing their usual song.

"Gabriel." The Archangel quickly turned around when a voice a called his name. His eyes widened in surprise at who he saw.

"Brap?" he said as he stared at him. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes, similar to Castiel's. His British accent was hard to miss too.

"Long time no see," Brap said with a smile. Okay, Gabriel had to be losing it now. Brap was one of his best Angel friends. They pulled pranks together, hung out; he even helped him when he ran away from Heaven. But there was one thing wrong with his old friend being there. Brap was dead.

"But…how?" Gabriel asked, stepping closer to him.

"Come on Gabriel, you're smarter then you look," Brap said.

"You're a ghost? Can Angels even be ghosts?" Gabriel asked, questioning things to make sure he wasn't losing his mind.

"I suppose. I'm here right now, aren't I?" Brap smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

That's when something occurred to Gabriel. _I see dead people._ It was the quote that was on the wall of the cave. It was meant for him.

"It's good to see you again," Gabriel said.

"You too. Now, what seems to be troubling you?" Brap asked, worry on his face.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes on the ghost Angel. "You should know. You know who we are currently working with at the moment."

Brap frowned. "Yes, yes. The Powers. Still holding a grudge now, are we?"

"Brap, they _killed _you!" Gabriel yelled, finally letting all his anger out. The Angels they were working with killed his best friend. How could you get over that?

"Well, they didn't exactly _kill_ me, Gabriel," Brap pointed out. How could he be standing up for those douche bags?

"In my book they did. Leaving you alone to fend against ten rebel Angels."

"They did what they had to so they could survive and keep fighting," Brap said, his eyes somber.

"I don't care," Gabriel spat.

There was silence between the two Angels for a few minutes before Brap said, "So, you found that girl? Megan? How is she?"

Gabriel almost scowled at the subject change. "Good, fine."

Brap nodded. "You're still upset about this. I can see that. Gabriel, I'm at peace. Why can't you?"

Gabriel would never admit it but his eyes started tearing up. He hoped to Dad that Chuck didn't put this part in his books. "Because I lost everything, Brap! I lost you, I lost my brothers, and now I can't even be with my friends because of some stupid Demons!"

"I'm sorry," Brap said, a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"For what?" Gabriel asked.

"For leaving you when you needed a friend the most."

Gabriel was silent, not wanting to say anything.

"I left you alone, even when I was still alive, just for some petty job with The Powers. I neglected not just you but some other friends as well. And I feel guilty for that. But it's in the past. You have new friends now and you're happy. Hold on to that for as long as you can," Brap said.

Gabriel nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Brap said with a smile. Gabriel smiled back. "Look, I'll keep visiting you. But only you can see me. We have some catching up to do but now's not the time."

"Sounds good," Gabriel said.

"And listen. Don't blame Exarp. He wasn't there when it happened and he's a good Angel who is having some trouble. There's more lying beneath the surface," Brap said.

Gabriel nodded and with that Brap disappeared into the wind. The Archangel turned back to face the river, feeling a little happier than before. Things were changing. Gabriel could tell. And he had to be ready for that.


	12. Safe and Sound

Chapter 12

**Safe and Sound**

Megan flipped through the channels on the TV, waiting for The Powers to return with information about where the Water Tablet was. Megan sighed, her mind drifting back to the night before with Exarp. She couldn't stop thinking about it and she didn't know why. She really wanted to punch something.

Megan stopped channel surfing and decided to watch the news instead, which she normally wouldn't do because the news is boring, but she was playing Tiny Tower on her iPod so she was only half paying attention when they news reporter said, "There was a break in today at a local Michigan bank that is still underway. A few men got inside the bank and are holding the people inside hostage." Megan perked up when she hear that. The safe house was located in Michigan, where she was now. The bank was only twenty minutes away. "The robbers only said one thing to the police when they were asked what they wanted. They said 'we have the rings. Come out and play'." Megan sat straight up, turning off her iPod, when she heard that. The Demons took over the bank. She scowled, silently cursing at Rylie.

"Guys, you're gonna want to see this!" she called. Soon everyone was downstairs watching the news report.

"You think Demon's took over that bank?" Sam asked.

Megan nodded. "They said something about the rings, they're definitely in there. We have to stop them before they kill all those people," she said, standing up from her seat and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Megan spun around to see The Powers, Oro giving her a stern look.

"Rylie took over a bank and has people hostage. I have to go and help," she said.

"You do realize this is a trap, do you? It's to distract you from getting to the Water Tablet that we have to go and retrieve now," Oro said.

"I don't care!" Megan snapped. Anger started rising in her as she narrowed her eyes on Oro. There was no way in hell she was going to let people die because of her. And if she had to sacrifice one Tablet then so be it.

"I have an idea," Balthazar said. "We split up. One group goes to the bank and the other goes and gets the Water Tablet."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dean said. Megan knew already that Dean would rather go to the bank than to where the hell the Water Tablet was.

"Okay, who wants to come with me to the bank?" Megan asked. Sam and Dean stepped forward to stand next to Megan as well as Castiel. To her surprise Exarp walked over to her too.

"Exarp, what are you doing? Your job is to help find the Tablet with us, not to save some petty humans," Oro said. Megan clenched her fists at that comment.

"Well, I figure they could use some more Angle power since Gabriel can't go with them," Exarp explained. Megan had to suppress a smile.

"Fine," Oro spat.

"We would go with you Megan," Jinx started, "But it looks like these two bozos need all the help they can get."

Megan smiled and nodded as Jinx and Balthazar walked over to the two remaining Powers.

"We'll pick Gabe up on our way there," Balthazar said and the four disappeared.

Sam and Dean quickly left to grab their shotguns, leaving Megan, Exarp, and Cas alone to wait for them.

"Thanks," Megan whispered to Exarp who smiled and nodded in return.

The brothers soon returned with guns and holy water. Megan then teleported all of them to the inside of the bank, the police unaware of their arrival. She took a moment to take in everything about the bank and look around. The place was trashed, computers knocked over and unfinished bills littered the floor. When she took a look over at the desks her heart dropped down to her stomach. There were three people lying down on the floor, motionless. Megan quickly walked over to one of them, a tall woman with long black hair holding doll in her hands. She must've been a Mom. She checked the women's pulse. Nothing. Megan closed her eyes for a few moments out of anger, hating Rylie more than ever.

"Where are they?" Sam asked, gun at the ready.

"I sense them. They're in the vault," Cas said, nodding over to the back of the bank. The four nodded and slowly started walking over to the vault. It was quiet. Too quiet. Just as they reached the vault door Demons jumped out at them from nowhere. Sam and Dean started shooting rounds at the Demons but they were horribly out numbered. A Demon sprang onto Megan holding his hand over her mouth and holding back her arms. She was just about to blast the fucker back when the Demons pushed her into the vault along with Sam, Dean, Cas, and Exarp. The vault was full of people, works and costumers, all cowering in fear. Megan shot out her hand to blast the Demon back but nothing happen. She tried it again. Nothing. Megan quickly looked down and to her dismay saw that horrible symbol that trapped her and disabled her powers.

"Megan! Good to see you again!" Megan looked back up to see Rylie standing at the entrance of the vault door. "Looking for these?" Rylie help up his hand to reveal the horsemen rings. Megan scowled. "Now I hate to be a party pooper but I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you guys here. Can't risk you getting another Tablet."

"We still have the others going after the Tablet. Good luck beating them," Megan countered, anger rising in her.

Rylie glared at her and said, "If any of you Angels leave this vault then my little pal over here will personally kill everyone in here." Rylie pointed over to a Demon who was anything but little. "Ciao," he said and closed the vault door, trapping them. His Demon friend smiled at them while he stood guard.

"Ass hat!" Dean yelled, crossing his arms with a huff.

"You guys have your weapons?" Megan asked Sam and Dean.

The brothers frowned and shook their heads. "No, they took them when they pushed us into the vault," Sam said.

"Crap," Megan said and leaned back against the vault wall.

"E-Excuse me." The five looked over to see one of the employees, her dark hair up in a ponytail, step forward. "Are you with the police?"

The five looked at each other before Dean said, "We're far from the police. But we're here to help."

That's when a man stepped up, he was somewhat short but buff, and said, "How the hell are you going to help us? You have no weapons and no means of escape."

"We're working on it," Dean said, looking around helplessly.

"Something's not right," Castiel and Exarp said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, it's just a strong feeling, like someone's watching us who shouldn't be," Exarp said.

"Well, tiny over there is pretty threatening," Megan joked and saw the Demon standing guard shoot a glare over to her.

Suddenly Cas and Exarp started wobbling and falling towards the ground. Dean quickly grabbed Cas while Megan grabbed Exarp before they fell to the floor.

"I feel weak, something's draining my power," Cas grumbled, slowly getting back to his feet with the help of Dean.

"Me too," Exarp said.

"So, does that mean you can't zap Tiny over there?" Dean asked and the Demon shot him another angry look.

The two Angels shook their heads.

"What the hell are you lunatics talking about?" The man asked, his face growing red.

"Okay, everyone just needs to keep calm and keep quiet while we figure a way out of here," Sam said and the hostages groaned in agreement.

The five looked at each other, Megan still holding on to Exarp just in case he fell again.

"Miss me?" Megan had to suppress a gasp when she saw who appeared in front of her.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Lucifer stared his ice cold eyes down at her. Megan gulped and Exarp shot her a worried look.

"Oh, that's right; you're the only one who can see me. Don't want to look crazy, huh?" Lucifer smiled and strolled over to Exarp while Sam and Dean took the awkward silence to sit down Cas against to the wall. "Exarp, Angel of Air. You like him, don't you?" Megan just glared at him, hoping that she didn't look like an idiot. "Now, I wonder what would happen if I did this." Lucifer tapped a finger to Exarp's head and Angel started to fall again in pain. Megan held onto him to make sure he didn't fall to the ground.

"Okay, you got me. I'm messing with the Angel's powers a bit," Lucifer said and Megan brought Exarp over to the wall to sit down next to Cas.

"So, we have no Angels, no chosen one, and no weapons. We're screwed," Dean said in a hushed, angry voice.

"We could always just wait until the others come back or wait until the police manage to get in," Megan said.

"Police up against Demons? I think we can rule that option out. And we don't know if Rylie will order Tiny to kill all of us at any time," Sam said.

"Sammy raises a good point there," Lucifer chimed in. "And Dean's right. You are screwed." The Devil smiled evilly and Megan quickly mouthed 'why' and hoped that no one saw it. Luckily no one did.

"Because it's fun messing with you. I do get bored in the pit you know. And I guess this is kind of revenge for killing my brother. How would you feel if someone dropped your brother's dead body into your home?" Megan stared at him, the tiniest bit of guilt starting to gnaw at her. No, she thought. Don't feel bad for him. He's the Devil.

"Okay, let's just wait it out for a little bit and see if anyone can come up with a plan," Megan said.

"Well, you know what they say, patients is a virtue. Or is it?" Lucifer smiled. Megan just ignored him and sat down next to Exarp. The rest of the people in the vault seemed to realize that they didn't have a plan so they did the same.

"This is all my fault," Megan said and looked down at her feet. "If I didn't insist on coming here we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well, you're right about that," Lucifer said.

"No, it's not your fault. It's Rylie's. Megan, you did the good thing coming here. If you didn't then all these people would be dead already," Exarp said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks," Megan said and frowned when she saw Lucifer stick his tongue out in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Megan looked up to see a little girl, probably around six or seven years old with short brown hair and teary eyes. "I can't find my Mommy and my dolly."

Megan looked around the vault. There weren't many people in there so how could she have lost her mother?

"Come on, you're smarter than that," Lucifer said from behind the girl. Suddenly the pieces started to come together. The dead woman with the doll when they first entered the bank…shit.

Megan cleared her throat, trying to think of something to tell her. "Uh, we'll help you find her as soon as we get out of this vault, okay sweetie? What's your name?"

"Emma Clearwater. I was named after my great Grandma," she said. I saw Exarp's eyes widen but he didn't say anything so she just shrugged it off.

"Emma, I like that name," she said, trying to lighten the little girl's mood.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"Here, you can sit on my lap while we think of a way out of here," Megan said and Emma quickly took up her offer.

Megan looked over to see that Exarp had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said and smiled weakly, brushing away a stray tear.

"I'm scared," Emma said softly, glancing over at Tiny for a second.

"Don't worry little one," Exarp said and brushed Emma's hair behind her ear. "We'll all be safe and sound."

Safe and sound. One thing that Megan will never be.


	13. Heads or Tails

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been busy with midterms, writers block, and honestly, laziness. I'm going to try and put up another chapter this weekend since we have Monday but to make it up to you guys!

Chapter 13

**Heads or Tails**

Jinx stared in awe at the beautiful sight before her. The great Niagara Fall's was right in front of her, practically in reach, and she wondered why she had never asked Balthazar to take her there.

"So, the Water Tablet is here?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes, somewhere in this area," Oro answered.

"Somewhere in this area? That's pretty broad," Gabriel said, crossing his arms angrily. Jinx never really understood how he could be so happy at one time but then be so angry at another.

"Well, we'll just have to search. I'm fairly positive that the Tablet isn't physically in the water fall so that means we should check shops and rock walls," Luna said. Jinx had always thought of Luna as uptight but she can sure be useful at times.

"This is going to take _forever_," Jinx complained and clung to the wooden railing in front of her that protected everyone from falling off the side. She raised an eyebrow when she saw something etched into the wood. She took a look to see that the words were _Thou shalt not kill_. Wait, she's seen that before. Megan had pointed it out at Mount Everest and Jinx saw her looking at a car that had the words painted on it back in Hollywood. She made a mental note to herself to tell Megan that she saw the words here too.

"Why don't we check out that sketchy boat house first?" Gabriel said, pointing over the railing to an old, almost cryptic looking boat house resting beside the water fall. Compared to the fall the boat house looked ill placed and like a fault that most people didn't pay attention to because their minds only focused on the perfections, not he imperfections of the beautiful sight. Seemed like Gabe kept his mind on the imperfections.

"Sounds like a good idea," Jinx said and, making sure no one was watching, jumped over the wooden railing and starting sliding down the slope towards the old boat house. By the time she got down there the Angels were already waiting. "You could've told me you were going to poof down here! Look at my jeans!" Jinx yelled, pointing to her now mud stained jeans. The Angels just shook their heads then turned towards the blemish of a boat house.

"Energies strong over here. The Tablet might actually be in here," Luna said.

"Looks like I'm lucky," Gabriel said smugly.

"I wouldn't say that…," Balthazar said and Gabriel elbowed his younger brother.

"You think I should shift now?" Jinx asked.

"No, not yet, people could still see you," Balthazar said, sticking close to her. Jinx liked it when he got protective of her.

The five of them then slowly entered the boat house. It was dark and smelled of decay, mossing growing in places where Jinx thought was impossible for moss to even get to. Jinx straightened when she smelled something other than…gross stuff. Evil. Rylie evil.

"You snooze you lose!" Jinx growled as she saw Rylie standing in the middle of the boat house with what looked like the Water Tablet in his hands.

"I told you the bank robbery was a diversion," Oro scowled back at the group. "We lost time arguing about it."

"What did you do with the others?" Jinx asked, snarling.

"Let's just say they're…a little locked up right now," Rylie grinned and flipped the Tablet in his hand. Jinx saw Luna flinch at the action.

"God, why are you so corny?" Jinx said, crossing her arms with a sigh. "Can I shift _now_?" Jinx asked, looking at Balthazar. You see, the thing about being a Skin Walker is that you get a…_itch_ sometimes to change. It's like the animal inside of you is clawing and roaring, just waiting to come out. And you had no idea how much Jinx wanted to rip Rylie and his little Demon pals to shreds. Being a Skin Walker also comes with a temper.

She smiled when Balthazar nodded and Jinx took a second to think about what she would actually change into. Then, in one swift movement (it didn't actually hurt to change, it was like her bones and muscles could easily slide into a new shape like molding play-dough), she turned into a snow white wolf with piercing golden eyes.

"Neat magic trick you got there, sweetheart," Rylie grinned but didn't move. Jinx knew that the Demon couldn't resist a good fight. But then Rylie did something unexpected. He sighed, looked at the group and said, "You know, I would really love to do this whole fighting thing again. But I don't think I wanna risk this one," he said then disappeared.

_Shit_, Jinx thought, growling. She got all wolfed up for nothing.

-B-

Emma had fallen asleep on Megan's lap as they all sat in the vault.

"Emma, such a nice name, don't you think?" Lucifer, still present, said as he paced around the small room. Megan didn't say anything. "Maybe I could get one of those cell phones…that way we could text each other, like, what do you kids say nowadays? BFF's?" Megan was really tempted to throw something at him now.

But that made her remember something. Maybe she could call the others, see if they could spare an Angel to come and get them. She shifted Emma a bit so she could check her pockets. No, she didn't have her phone; the only thing in her pocket was the Air Tablet. Wait…the Air Tablet! How could she have been so stupid! She could use the Tablet to get out! And she bet that Dean still had the Earth Tablet with him too.

"Took you long enough," scuffed Lucifer.

Megan shot a glare at the Devil then elbowed Exarp who looked at her expectantly. She tapped her pocket, a piece of the Air Tablet showing. Exarp nodded, understanding. Megan then leaned over to look at Dean. "Psst! Dean!" she whispered, though everyone in the vault could probably hear her.

"What?" he whispered back.

Dammit, she couldn't just say 'Do you have the Earth Tablet' because then Tiny guarding the door would know what they were planning. She needed to think of a code name. "Uh, Toph!"

"What?" Dean asked back. Oh yeah, Megan forgot that he didn't watch Avatar.

"Geodude!"

"What?"

Okay, she could rule out Pokémon now.

"Earthquake!"

"Megan, what the hell are you trying to say?"

Megan rolled her eyes then tapped her pocket. Dean looked at her, confused for a second, and then seemed to realize something. He checked his pocket then nodded at her.

"Hulk smash?" Dean asked and Megan nodded with a smile. He then got up and walked over to Tiny who eyed him suspiciously. He then stomped as hard as he could; making the ground below them shake. Then a giant wall of rock rose from the ground and hurled itself at Tiny, making him fall back against the wall, unconscious. Now there was a giant whole in the ground, which meant that the sigil underneath them was broken and that Megan could use her powers again.

Everyone that was trapped in the vault quickly got up, startled at what they just saw. They all shouted panicked things at once, making the Megan want to get out of the vault quicker. Emma had now woken up, staring in awe at Dean with a giant smile on her face.

"Okay, everyone please calm down. Let us get out of here before anyone asks anymore questions, got it?" Dean said then looked over at Megan. She nodded and shot out her hand, opening the giant door of the vault. Everyone ran out of the vault quickly, happy to be free of their prison. Sam helped Cas up and Exarp took Emma from Megan, holding her tiny hand in his. Megan got up then walked out of the vault with Exarp and Emma at her side.

The group of people clustered together in the lobby of the bank, still terrified out of their minds. Sam and Dean nodded Megan and the Angels before going over to the group to give them a script about what to say to the cops and to try and get them to calm down.

"I guess that Tablet was your 'Get out of Jail Free' card," Lucifer said then yawned. "You're boring me now. Catch you later," he said with a smile then disappeared. Megan sighed with relief.

A second later Megan felt someone tugging on her shirt. She looked down to see little Emma, still holding onto Exarp's hand. "Can we find my Mommy now?" she asked. Megan gulped. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just tell this little girl that her Mother is dead. Not with those big puppy dog eyes staring at her. That's when she got an idea.

"I'll be right back with your Mommy, okay sweetie?" She said then headed behind the desk to where Emma's dead Mother laid.

Megan crouched down beside her then took a deep breath. She could do this, she knew other Angels could do it, so why not her? She then placed two fingers on the Mother's forehead and a second later her eyes opened wide and she took a big gasp of air.

"What-What happened? Emma?" The Mother panicked, looking around for her child.

"Shh, shh, she's okay, I promise. There was a bank robbery and you got knocked out, okay?" Megan lied.

The Mother nodded and then slowly got up with the help of Megan and ran over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Megan slowly followed, feeling worse for wear. Man that made her really _tired_. She was totally drained. She stumbled and held onto Exarp for balance.

"Hey, you okay? And what was that all about?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tripped. And it was nothing," Megan lied but still held onto Exarp.

"Bye Superhero's!" Megan turned around to see Emma wave good-bye to them as her Mother dragged her out of the bank. Her and Exarp waved back and smiled. _Superhero's,_ Megan thought. _I like that._

Sam and Dean walked back over to them after the group of people left to go and talk to the police. "Time to clear out before the police investigates," Sam said.

Megan nodded. "I wonder how the others are doing," she said before they all disappeared back to the safe house.

A/N: Sorry if this Chapter was a little uneventful and boring; I will try and make the next chapter a little more interesting! And I hope you guys are liking season 7 except for the fact that IT'S SO GODDAM DESPRESSING SOMETIMES. Oh well, I guess that's Supernatural, right? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	14. A Three Patch Problem

Chapter 14

**A Three Patch Problem**

"So, you finally got one, eh?" Crowley said as he appeared in Rylie's hideout.

"You bet I did," Rylie said with a cocky grin on his face. "This is almost better than when I killed that Angel and his prophet."

"Yes, but the God squad is still winning and there is only one more Tablet left. You better get a move on," Crowley ordered.

"Yeah, in a bit. I think I'm gonna have a little victory party. Want in?" Rylie tossed the Tablet up and down in his hands, happy about his trophy.

"We don't have to for parties you moron! They have two Tablets, we only have one! If we get the Fire Tablet now then we will be evenly matched," Crowley growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rylie muttered which only made Crowley madder.

"Are you an idiot?" Crowley asked, though it was more like stating the obvious.

"Hey, excuse me for wanting a little down time. I've been the one who's getting their ass kicked. Now I finally have a reason to celebrate something," Rylie said.

Crowley growled but there was no point in changing the other Demons mind. Rylie was stubborn.

"Fine. Not for long though, they still have one more Tablet than us," he said then disappeared.

Rylie smiled. Time for an epic party at a sleazy strip club.

-B-

When they got back to the safe house, Megan plopped herself down on the couch with a sigh. Exarp sat down next to her, quiet as he waited for the rest of The Powers to come back.

"I'm hungry," Dean announced and went straight for the kitchen, throwing his shotgun (luckily they were able to get their weapons back after they escaped the vault) on the recliner chair. Sam shrugged and followed his brother while Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room like he always did.

Megan glanced over at Exarp curiously. She had been thinking about when they were in the vault and he had started crying when he met Emma. She wanted to ask him why but she had a feeling that now wasn't the right time.

After a few more moments of awkward silence the Tablet Retrieving team appeared in the living room, minus Gabriel.

"Please tell me you have good news," Dean said as he walked back into the living room, mouth stuff and with a sandwich in his hands. Sam followed in with a bag of cheesy puffs.

"Sorry," Jinx said, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Rylie was faster."

"No, we were slower," Oro said, fuming. Man, this Angels seriously needed a chill pill.

"It's fine. I'm sure you tried your best," Castiel said.

"So, what now?" Megan asked, propping her feet up on the glass coffee table. Defeat always made her tired.

"The last Tablet is the Fire Tablet. I think we should locate it fast then go and retrieve it," Luna suggested.

"I have an idea. Why don't we take a break? I mean, we've pretty much been going after these Tablets nonstop for, what, two or three days? I think we should just relax for a little bit to get our strength back," Megan said, stretching out her arms.

"No, Rylie could be after the Fire Tablet as we speak, we don't have time," Oro said. Seriously, did this guy ever smile?

"Well, Rylie is a giant douchebag. Which means he will probably be out doing a victory lap with some booze and a strip club or something. I don't think we'll have to worry," Megan said.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Oro asked.

"We already have two Tablets, and if I played my Pokémon right, I know that Earth slash Grass triumphs over Water, so I say we have a bit of an advantage. Come on, you look like you need a soak in a hot tub or something Mister Grumpy pants," Megan countered.

"I agree, I think we need some down time," Dean said, Sam and Jinx nodding in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before Oro spat an anger soaked "Fine."

Victory for the Chosen One. Booyah.

"You guys can stay if you want," she offered to Oro and Luna. She thought maybe she could get them to loosen up for at least a little bit.

"N-," Oro started but was cut off by Luna.

"We'll stay," she said.

"Balthazar, can we go back to Niagara Falls? It was so beautiful there and I didn't even get much of a chance to look around!" Jinx said, batting her eyes and making a puppy dog face.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll go," he said then the two disappeared. Megan sensed a reoccurring theme with them.

"So, what do you human do to 'relax'," Oro asked though he didn't seem even remotely interested.

"Lesson number 1 in Relaxing 101," Dean started then headed opened up the cooler next to him. When did that get there? "Sit back with some beer," he said then tossed the red-headed Angel a beer. Oro eyed it suspiciously before opening it and taking a sip.

"This is repulsive," he stated.

"Wow, even Cas could take a beer," Dean said with a little huff of laugher. Oro glared at him then set the beer bottle down on the glass table

"Let's play a game, I could go for a good game," Megan said.

"Like what? Monopoly?" Sam asked, grabbing a chair and bringing it closer to the table.

"What about…Jenga?" Megan suggested.

"What's Jenga?" Exarp asked.

"It's a game where you have a tower made out of small wooden blocks and you have to try and take the blocks out of the tower without knocking it over," Megan explained.

"Sure, why not," Sam said. Megan smiled and snapped her fingers, making a tower of Jenga blocks appear on the table in front of them. She also made two chairs appear for the other two Angels. Dean moved his seat closer to the table as well.

"Cas, you wanna play?" she asked.

"No thank you, I'll just…watch," he said and took a seat next to Exarp on the couch.

The game went on for five minutes before Oro knocked over the tower of Jenga blocks.

"I hate this infernal human game!" he proclaimed before he disappeared, leaving some anger smoke behind. Megan had to suppress an urge to laugh.

"I guess I'll leave too…Exarp?" Luna said, looking over at the younger Angel.

"I'll stay," he said. Luna nodded and disappeared. Then they all burst out laughing, except for Cas of course.

"Oh God, is he always like that?" Dean asked Exarp between laughs.

Exarp nodded. "He's always been like this. Well, ever since I met him."

"Dude, I'm so sorry you have to work with that guy," Dean said, though he still had a smile on his face.

Eventually the four stopped laughing and were left with the predicament of contemplating what to do next. Playing another game of Jenga didn't seem that fun anymore so Megan snapped her fingers making the small blocks go up to her room. Who knows, they may want to play again sometime in the future.

"So, what else could we do?" Sam asked.

Megan took a second to think of what to do. What did she usually do when she was bored and was not a hunt? She quickly made a list in her head:

-Go on the computer

That's not really a group activity.

-Read Homestuck

Again, not a group activity. And if she even bothered to show them it they would be incredibly confused.

-Eat

Wow, that's on the list?

-Watch TV

Bingo.

But what show to watch? Oh, Megan knew the perfect show to watch.

After a few minutes of trying to hook up a Wii to the television and setting up Netflix, Megan sat herself back down on the couch next to Exarp and got ready to explain stuff because she knew they would ask questions.

"Wait, what's this show called again?" Sam asked as he caught a beer that Dean threw over to him.

"Sherlock. It's a modernized version of Sherlock Holmes. It's British," Megan said.

"And there are only three episodes?" Dean questioned.

"Well, there are six episodes, because Season two came out a few months ago but it's not on Netflix yet. Each episode is about eighty minutes long or so and it's really good," Megan said and clicked on the first episode _A Study in Pink._

As the episode loaded Exarp said, "You know I was a huge fan of Conan Doyle back in the day. I read every Sherlock Holmes book and even waited in line to get his autograph. I'm still a fan, actually."

"Then I'm sure you'll like this show," Megan said and smiled at him.

The episode started, opening up with a war zone and gunfire.

"I'm liking this show already," Dean said. Megan rolled her eyes.

They were able to get to the opening credits before someone talked again. And guess what? It was Dean.

"Benedict Cumberbatch? What kind of name is that?"

"Shut up Dean, he's awesome," Megan said and the hunter fell silent.

As the episode went on no one really talked because if you did then you would miss something important. Sherlock did talk fast. By the time the episode was over it was dark outside and everyone was on the edge of their seats, except for Megan because she had already watched the episode at least ten times.

"That was…awesome," Sam said as it ended.

"I'll have to admit, that was pretty good," Dean said, leaning back in his chair. "I like John, he's pretty badass. And that Anthea chick, she's hot."

Megan rolled her eyes again. She then looked over at Exarp expectantly.

"Next episode?" he said with a grin. Megan smiled back and clicked the next episode.

They ended up watching all of season one, with Dean yelling at the end of the last episode, "WHAT? YOU CAN'T JUST END IT LIKE THAT!" And Megan promised that she would show them season two the next time they got some free time. But it was late and they all needed to get some shut eye. Sam and Dean went upstairs to do so and Cas went to Heaven to do a checkup or something. Jinx and Balthazar still weren't back yet. So it was Megan and Exarp alone again.

But what Megan hadn't noticed was that Exarp had placed his arm around her. She didn't mind.

And now seemed to be the right time to ask that question. "I was wondering," she started as she moved a little closer to him. "Why were you crying when you met Emma, the little girl at the bank?"

Exarp eyes went downcast and he shifted a little in his seat. You could tell he was a little uncomfortable about the question.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell-,"

"No, it's fine," Exarp said. "Here's the story."

A/N: Cliffhanger! But don't worry, not for long because I already have the next chapter written up. I will upload it once I make some formatting changes but it will be up a few minutes after I upload this chapter. By the way, I highly recommend the show Sherlock! It's great and you can watch the first season on Netflix if you have it and you can watch season two (and season one if you don't have Netflix) online (it's not out yet in America). You can go to TV links dot com and you should be able to find it there. I hope you enjoyed this little upbeat chapter!


	15. If I Die Young

A/N: Okay, so this is the second chapter I put up today so please make sure that you read chapter 14 before you read this one, just so you're not confused. And sorry if the formatting on this chapter is kind of weird, I actually wrote this for my Creative Writing class (it was okay because it doesn't reference anything to Supernatural so it didn't count of fanfiction XD) and it had to be double spaced in in MLA format and shit like that. But I absolutely love this chapter and I really hope that you guys do too!

**Also this whole chapter is a flash black that Exarp is having. Just so you don't get confused.**

Chapter 15

**If I Die Young**

"I used to steal things," he said, his feet absentmindedly swinging, not even touching the ground from his seat on the swing. "Not because I wanted to but because I could. It was so easy. I was fast and if anyone thought I did something bad I would just give 'em this face," the young boy stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes. That face could make anyone melt into a puddle of lovey goo.

"You know it's wrong to steal things, Benjamin Clearwater," Exarp said, though a smile was still on his face as he pictured the six year old stealing things.

"Don't call me that! Call me Ben!" he said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Okay, okay," Exarp said, starting to swing a little in this seat too. "I think that's enough for today. I'll see you later Benja-, I mean Ben."

"Aw, you have to go already?" Ben asked, that pout reappearing on his face.

"Sorry buddy," Exarp said, feeling a little bad about having to leave.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," Exarp said and tousled Ben's long brown hair making the boy giggle.

Exarp stood up from his seat on the swing and in a small gust of wind he disappeared. He reappeared in a small garden, the flowers vibrant in color and always in season. There was a small white bench towards the end of the garden, standing out in the field of flowing green grass. Sitting on the bench was a man with a brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at him and motioned for Exarp to come and sit next to him. Exarp did what he was told.

They sat in silence for a bit, taking in everything. Exarp's mind couldn't help but drift back to Ben, his heart sinking a little. Benjamin Clearwater died at six years old by drowning in a lake. He hated seeing kids come up here, to Heaven, having no idea what had happened to them and that they wouldn't see their loved ones for a long time. But that was why Exarp was there. He was an Angel, an Angel who consulted the dead. He helped them get through their death and heartbreak. But Ben had no idea yet that he was dead. Exarp hadn't had the nerve to tell him. The Angel sighed and brought his thoughts back to him and the other Angel sitting next to him.

"Why did you call me here, Brap?" Exarp asked.

"I've got a message for you," Brap said, his British accent somewhat faint but still noticeable.

"What, is Gabriel on vacation?" Exarp let out a small laugh, picturing the messenger of God on Earth for a vacation.

"Well, it's not really a message, it's more of a rumor," Brap said. Exarp sighed. He hated when Angels gossiped. "Rumor around the cloud is that The Powers want to recruit you."

Exarp's eyes widened as his friend told him that. The Powers were an elite group of Angels that fight evil down on Earth. There were only two of them now, Oro and Luna, and Exarp had heard that they needed a third. He just never guessed that it would be him. "Well, it's just a rumor. We don't know for sure," Exarp said, brushing his floppy blond hair out of his eyes.

"But what if it's true? You will join them, won't you?" Brap asked. Exarp was silent for a few moments. The truth was... he didn't really want to join The Powers. He liked his job now and he didn't want to leave any of his patients, especially Ben.

"Would you?" Exarp asked, turning the question on his friend.

"Of course I would, don't be stupid. But why would they want the Angel of Metal on their team?" Brap said, his features softening a little.

"Come on, Brap, you're awesome and you would be a great addition to the team," Exarp said. But before Brap could respond a small ringing noise went off in Exarp's head. He was getting a call from one of his patients. Dexter Morris to be exact. "I'm sorry old friend, but I must be on my way," he said, standing up.

"If it's Dexter tell him to sod off," Brap said with a playful smile.

Exarp didn't say anything; he just smiled and vanished in a gust of wind.

The Angel reappeared on a beach. Golden sand stretched as far as the eye could see and the deep blue water lapped the shore, the sunset almost crystallizing the water. In Heaven everyone had their own little spot where they could rest in peace for eternity. It could be there favorite place or a fond memory. Dexter's was the beach. Exarp wasn't sure which beach it was but it sure was beautiful.

Exarp walked up to Dexter, his black hair all over the place and his leg bouncing up and down nervously as he sat on a beach chair. The Angel made another chair appear next to him and took a seat. "What's the problem now, Dexter?" Exarp asked, the question coming across as more annoyed than worried.

"I-It's my wife, I never taught her how to do the taxes right and that I had an extra bank account and if she doesn't do it right-," Dexter stopped his rambling to put his head in his hands.

Exarp sighed. Dexter had been in Heaven a month now, having died in a car accident, and every day he called Exarp with a new problem. Dexter was a nice guy but he was extremely paranoid.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you what I tell you every day. Every thing's going to be fine. Your wife is doing fine and so is your son. You're in Heaven now, enjoy the sights! Relive your greatest hits!" Exarp said, hoping for the thousandth time that it would get through to him.

"M-Maybe," he stuttered, lifting his head a tad. "Exarp, you think I could see my dog? He passed away a year ago but I didn't know if he would be here."

Exarp nodded, happy that Dexter was finally starting to get better. The Angel snapped his fingers and a second later a dog, white and shaggy, appeared next to Dexter. He smiled and started petting the dog, amusement in his eyes.

"Thanks," he said, smiling for the first time since he arrived in Heaven.

"No problem," Exarp said, getting up from his seat.

"Will you still come tomorrow?" Dexter asked.

Exarp nodded. "Promise," he said.

Exarp was just about to disappear, maybe to meet up with Brap again, when the scenery around him changed without warning. Instead of the beach he was now standing in a nice manicured lawn, a boy frozen in mid run, a kite following close behind him. How did he get there?

"Greetings, Exarp." The Angel spun around to see two people, Angels, standing in front of him. One was tall and bulky with long red curls that fell to his shoulders. The other was a woman with long, flowing silver hair and cool blue eyes that seemed to pierce through the awkward silence between them. He knew who they were instantly. They were The Powers.

"Oro, Luna," he said, bowing his head in respect.

"We assume that you have already heard the rumors," Oro said.

"Yes, and the answer's no," Exarp said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The other two Angels seemed surprised by his sudden answer and bluntness. Most Angels would be honored to join The Powers. But Exarp wasn't most Angels.

"But why?" Luna asked.

"I like my job now. I wouldn't leave it for the world," Exarp said, a proud smile growing on his face.

"Counseling dead humans? You find joy in doing that?" Oro asked, his eyebrows frowning together, anger radiating off of him.

"Yes, in fact I do," Exarp said.

There was silence between the other two Angels as they looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "But you're the Angel of Air. You would fit with us perfectly. Oro is the Angel of Fire and I'm the Angel of the Moon. Together we would be more powerful than ever," Luna pointed out.

"Sorry, but no," Exarp said and didn't feel like being there anymore. He turned to walk away when a thought occurred to him. Without turning around he said, "If you still want another addition to your team try asking Brap. I'm sure he would accept your kind offer." And with that he disappeared, leaving the two Angels stunned and disappointed.

Exarp reappeared back at the garden. Brap was still there, flipping a gold coin in the air like he always did when he was bored. Brap seemed to notice the somewhat troubled look on his friends face and asked, "What's wrong?"

Exarp just smiled and said, "I just, uh, turned down The Powers offer."

Brap gaped at him. "You did _what_?"

"Don't worry, it has a happy ending. I recommended you for the job," Exarp said and saw Brap's open mouth turn into a smile.

"Always so full of surprises," Brap said and patted his friends back. "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend," Exarp said then heard the familiar ringing in his head. Ben was calling him. It was strange because Ben never called him. He was always occupied by the playground and the new toys that would materialize every now and then. He nodded at Brap, who was beaming with happiness, and disappeared back to the playground. Ben was slumped on the swing, his head hung down and his feet barley swinging. Exarp walked up to him and kneeled down so he could meet him at eye level. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked.

Ben looked up at him; his brown eyes filled with tears, and said, "I miss my Mommy and Daddy. I wanna go home now."

Exarp frowned. He had to tell him now. His heart started to feel heavy in his chest and his throat started closing to the size of a pinhole. Exarp always had a plan when it came to kids. He would let them play in there little Heaven, let them get used to it and then tell them. But now he started to think he was just building them up and then crashing them down.

"Ben, I have to tell you something," Exarp said, placing his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "What's the last thing you remember?" That's it; just let him put the pieces together. Ben always liked puzzles.

Ben was silent for a few moments, trying to recall his death. "I was in the lake behind my house," he said, his voice sounded choppy as if he was trying to hold back the sob that lay dormant in his throat. "My sister Emma had gotten cut on a branch and had to go inside. I was alone for a few minutes. I was kicking underwater and-and my foot got caught on something. I went underwater and then I was here, like magic!"

Exarp nodded and decided to move onto the next question he prepared. "Do you remember what your parents told you when your Grandma died?"

"They said she was in a better place," Ben said and gripped the chains that held up the swing harder.

"Well," Exarp started, feeling the words being caught in his throat again. He had to push to get them out. "Welcome to the better place."

Ben was silent for a few minutes. Exarp could almost see the gears turning in his head, working its way through the things the Angel had told him.

"Am I dead?" he finally asked. Exarp wished he hadn't been such a smart little kid. He nodded, not having the strength to get the words out anymore. Ben, sniffling, lunged at the Angel, wrapping his arms around Exarp. He buried his head into the crook of his neck. Exarp felt tears start to stain his green stripped shirt and the Angel rubbed the young boys back in comfort.

"Are you dead too?" Ben asked between sobs.

"No. I'm an Angel," he said softly, feeling like if he talked to loud he would break the child.

"Cool," he said and Exarp felt a smile tugged the corners of Ben's lips, as if trying to find something to be happy about again.

After what seemed like an eternity Exarp pulled the plastered Ben off him. The Angel smiled weakly and wiped some of the tears off Ben's face. "Will I ever see Mommy and Daddy and Emma again?" he asked.

"Yes, eventually. But you'll have to wait a while. You can stay with your Grandma until then," Exarp said and nodded over towards a bright light. It was a door between Ben's Heaven and his Grandmothers.

"Will you still visit me?" he asked.

"Of course buddy."

Ben nodded and hugged Exarp one more time before running into the light doorway. Exarp smiled, happy that he took it well. Other kids would cry for days. But Ben was a strong kid.

Exarp returned to the garden. Brap was sat on the bench again, flipping his gold coin with gusto and a smile stretched across his face.

"You look happy," Exarp pointed out as he sat down next to his friend.

"The Powers just offered me the job," Brap said as he caught the coin in his hand and put it in his pocket.

"That's great," Exarp said, feeling the weight of sadness come off of him a little now that Brap had some good news.

"But I still don't get it. Why did you turn them down? Angels don't turn down jobs they have been asked to do. We have to do it," Brap said.

"I did it not because I wanted to but because I could," Exarp said, recalling what Ben had said to him earlier that day. "No one makes us do anything. We can do what makes us happy."

"Those are wise words my friend," Brap said, letting that realization sink in.

"Well, a wise person once said them. Now you have to promise me one thing, Brap," Exarp said, leaning back more against the bench.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Don't get killed." They both laughed, for some reason finding that funny. Exarp wasn't sure if it was that they wouldn't see each other as much or that Ben knew of his death or that Dexter was finally starting to get over his paranoia; but Exarp knew that everything was going to change.


	16. Happiness in the form of Pancakes

Chapter 16

**Happiness in the form of Pancakes**

"Wait, so you turned down there offer? What happened to having to accept it because of God's will?" Megan asked as Exarp finished his tale.

"That's what I did at first," he said then took a breath of air. "But then Brap died."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Megan said.

"It's fine. It was a while ago. But after he died they came and asked me again. I was pretty depressed, well, as depressed as an Angel can be. So I said yes. I have regretted it ever since, Exarp said.

"I know how you feel, being pulled into something so quickly because of God's will. At least I was excited about the job but…yeah, I suck at sympathy," Megan said, searching for something to say that could help her friend cheer up.

Exarp let out a small laugh. "It's okay, at least you're trying."

"Do you know what happened to Ben and Dexter?" Megan asked, curious.

"Nope, I haven't seen them since I left," he said.

"That sucks," Megan said.

"That lack of sympathy? Yeah, I'm seeing that now," Exarp said with a laugh. Megan elbowed him.

"Well, I may not be so good with words so maybe this will help," she said, moved closer, and then kissed him. It was a short kiss but it really was something different to kiss an Angel.

"That was really cheesy wasn't it?" Megan said with a laugh and The Angel of Air just smiled.

"Who cares," he said and Megan yawned. "You should get some sleep."

"Too…lazy…to get up…," she said, wrapping her arms around Exarp. "I'll just sleep here."

"Fine with me," he said and kissed her on the head as Megan slowly fell asleep, using Exarp as a pillow.

When Megan woke up she was stretched across the couch and a blanket on her, Exarp nowhere in sight. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, her back hurting from sleeping on the couch. Note to self: never sleep on the couch again.

Everyone else seemed to be already awake. Megan could smell pancakes from the kitchen so she eagerly ran there. She had to suppress a laugh at the sight she saw.

In the kitchen was Dean. He was wearing a "kiss the cook" apron and flipping pancakes. He turned around when she walked in.

"Lose a bet?" Megan asked, laughing a little.

"No, I just like pancakes. And it's the only thing I can make," Dean said, turning back to the little circles of batter.

"Well, I'll take two please," she said and sat down at the breakfast bar, waiting patiently for the pancakes to be done.

"Hey…have you seen Exarp?" Megan asked.

"Why? You want a good morning kiss?" Dean asked, eyeing her.

Megan's mouth dropped a little before asking, "How did you-,"

"I left my phone down here before going to bed and I walked in on you guys," he explained. "And yeah, that was totally cheesy."

Megan's eyebrows frowned together. "Don't tell anyone," she said.

"Why?" Dean asked, flipping another pancake.

"I don't know if he'll get in trouble with The Powers or not. So just don't tell anyone, just to be safe."

"Okay," Dean said then stacked two pancakes onto a plate and slid it over to Megan.

"Thanks," she said and snapped her fingers to make some maple syrup appear. She quickly drizzled some on and ate the pancakes hungrily. "Hey Dean," Megan said, mouthful of pancakes.

"What?"

"You're my favorite House Wife."

"Shut up."

Megan looked up from her pancakes when the front door opened, Sam and Jinx coming through the door carrying a box.

"What's that?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Okay first, what the hell are you wearing?" Sam asked with a laugh as he looked over at Dean.

"If you don't like the apron then you get no pancakes," he said.

"Fine," Sam said, though he and Jinx were still laughing a little.

"So, box?" Megan asked, pointing at the box with her fork.

"Sam and I found it on the front step when we were coming back from doing our weekly sweep of the forest around the safe house," Jinx said, hovering over Dean's shoulder.

"Patients young skin walker," Dean said and Jinx frowned.

"Do you know who it's for?" Megan asked, inspecting the box. It was a medium sized box so anything could be in it.

"No, it's not addressed to anyone," Sam said.

"Well, then open it!" Megan said, making some scissors appear in Sam's hand. The younger Winchester gave her a look before slicing open the box. He then opened the box only to almost fall backwards when a bunch of confetti launched out of the box, covering everyone in the confetti as well as Megan's pancakes.

"Not the pancakes!" she yelled as she started to pick the confetti out of the maple syrup.

"What the hell?" Dean said, brushing some confetti out of his hair.

"Wait, there's a note," Jinx said as she retrieved a piece of paper from the now empty box. "'I thought this would be appropriate for the occasion.'" Jinx read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"Weird," Megan said.

"Balthazar, did you do this?" Jinx asked as Balthazar walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, not me," he said the strolled over to Dean. "So, can I get my kiss?"

"Piss off," Dean said as he unloaded all the pancakes onto a plate.

"We've located the Fire Tablet." Megan turned around in her seat to see The Powers, including Exarp, standing in the living room.

"Have a party?" Exarp asked, pointing at the confetti.

"PANCAKE PARTY!" Megan yelled while throwing her arms up in the air.

"Like I said before, we've located the Fire Tablet," Oro repeated, annoyed as usual.

Megan stuck her tongue out at him then moved over to the couch, the others following her into the living room. Castiel appeared back in the living room a moment later.

"So, where is it?" Megan asked, brushing the last of the confetti off her head.

"I'm sure you all will enjoy where we will be going," Oro said though he looked like he was dreading it.

"Where are we going? Disney World?" Megan asked with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

There was silence from the trio.

"NO," Megan said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes," Oro said.

"Wait, so the Fire Tablet is in Disney World? Awesome," Dean said and high-fived Megan.

"We should depart now," Luna said. "We've already informed Gabriel and he will be waiting for us there."

"Oh," everyone said at the same time. The trio and Castiel stared at everyone curiously.

"That explains the confetti," Balthazar said.

"Bastard," Sam said with a laugh.

"Okay, let's go," Megan said while standing up. "We're going to Disney World!"


	17. Shake It Out

A/N: Okay, another chapter! Hopefully I didn't make you guys wait too long, I'm not sure when I last updated. But I just wanted to let you guys know that the title of this chapter is a song that I thought really fit what happens in this chapter. So you can go to Youtube and type in the title and listen to it. I suggest listening to it afterword's because, idk, it might say some spoilers, but yeah I just thought I'd let you know.

Warning: Megan curses a lot

Chapter 17

**Shake It Out**

"See Sammy, I told you I would take you to Disney World," Dean said as they all appeared in the park, almost immediately getting crushed by a crowd of people.

"Dean, you told me we you were going to take me when I was nine. You're a little late," Sam said with a scoff.

"Details," Dean said and clapped with hands together. "So, where to first? Where are all the intense roller coasters?"

"In Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure. In Disney Land you get some good rides, some dudes in costumes, and deep fried sugar," Megan said, soaking in the Florida sun.

"You just described a motel we stayed at once," Dean said.

"Let's get cotton candy," Megan said, trying not to be somewhat grossed out by Dean's vulgar comment.

"What we need is the Fire Tablet," Oro said.

"Who hid it here anyway? I know it's not one of you guys," Megan asked.

"A different Angel. I would rather not talk about it," Oro said and started walking straight.

"Should we follow him?" Jinx asked.

Megan shrugged and followed, swiping some cotton candy from a cart while the vendor wasn't looking.

"You know that's stealing, right?" Exarp said with a smile as he trotted up next to Megan.

"So? It's not like we paid to get in here, so why should we pay for delicious candy made from sugar and air?" Megan said, taking a bite.

Exarp was silent for a few moments before he shrugged and ripped off a piece of cotton candy for himself. Which was when Megan got an idea…

"Hey Oro, I dare you to try some cotton candy," she said, sticking the stick of fluff in his face.

"I'd rather not," the grouchy Angel said, pushing the cotton candy away from his face.

"Come on!" Megan whined.

"Fine," Oro said, which he seemed to say a lot, and grabbed a small piece of the sugary treat. He took a cautious bite before throwing the rest on the ground, his face looking like he was confused by the candy's very existence.

"How do you know like cotton candy? Do you like anything?" Megan yelled, wanting to stab him with the pointy end of her cotton candy cone.

Oro didn't say anything, he just shot an annoyed look at her and kept on leading them through Disney Land. Megan pouted but it quickly turned into a smile when Exarp took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

For the first time in a while, Megan felt truly happy. The pure, lucid happiness that made you think that nothing could possibly ever ruin that perfect moment. Where the past was left behind and turned to rubble, where the future held nothing but hope and a great big field of grass that hid everything bad from you.

That's when she first knew that something was wrong. And then everything around her fell apart.

There was no more cotton candy in her hand and she felt the absentness of Exarp on her right. He was gone. And so was the rest of her group. Disney Land started to melt around her into darkness, leaving her standing in what she thought was oblivion. That's when she realized her great fear. It wasn't death, it wasn't spiders, and it wasn't losing everything dear to her.

It was never having anything close to her to begin with. It was what she was trapped in at that very moment: stuck in the vast darkness of oblivion, nothing ever existing around her life at all. That her life was one big lie and she would have to live out her immortal life with nothing but blackness and air particles.

"Got you good, didn't I?" Megan spun around to see Lucifer. He stood in front of her with a smug little grin and she clenched her fists. She'd been fooled by the Devil.

"Now, let's wake up from this dream," he said and snapped his fingers.

Megan awoke with a start. She was in her bed, clenching her sheets in fear, the moon shinning in flows of light through her window. Lucifer sat next to her.

She had to catch her breath as she let reality set in again. She didn't like it. "So, all of that, it was just a dream?"

Lucifer nodded. "Do you remember what really happened?"

Megan had to think for a moment before answering. "Exarp told me his story about his old job in Heaven. I fell asleep by the end of it. He woke me up a few hours later, along with the rest of the gang, when The Powers showed up. They told us that Rylie got the Fire Tablet. Oro blamed me. There was a lot of arguing, especially between Exarp and Oro, and then The Powers disappeared. Dean told me to go to bed while they talked about what to do next."

Now she felt horrible. It all did seem like her fault. If they hadn't taken a break then they probably would've beat Rylie to the punch. Now the Demon had two Tablets, an even match between them.

"So, going to Disney Land, Dean cooking pancakes, Exarp and I…kissing, none of that happened?" Megan asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Please, did you ever think you would ever get a break like that? You're a dreamer Megan, that's the problem. You believe too much. You're much like my brother that way. Having blind faith," he said.

"Castiel?" she asked.

"Correct. But yes, all of that didn't happen. It was all a trick that I pulled. A pretty good one, if I say so myself." Lucifer cocked a grin, sending an icy look towards her. Megan suddenly remembered back to a few nights ago when Lucifer first appeared to her. It seemed like years ago.

"You…you…you fuckass!" Megan yelled, not caring anymore about anyone hearing her, not caring much about anything really. "That's what you are, a fuckass. Listen, I know you have beef with humanity but I had to give up family and friends and my whole goddamn _life_ to fight a cause that I have taken on as my own! You should know how that feels, Mister Fuckass! Now imagine some fuckass coming in and fucking with your mind while going through all that fucking turmoil? How do you think you would feel?"

That's when Megan realized something. She was broken. She had been kidding herself that she was enjoying her life. Granted she did enjoy something's: not going to school, saving lives, living with her new best friends. But she had buried all those thoughts and emotions about leaving everything behind for the goddamn world and now they were resurfacing through all the anger she felt. Her heart felt heavy in her chest at this realization and she felt like crying. Because the Devil had won.

Lucifer looked a little taken aback by Megan's outburst but that look soon faded and was replaced by a smile when he realized the battle between them was over. He had played her like puppet, knowing exactly which button to press to make her snap.

"I told you about that anger, missy. But you didn't listen. Now do you feel like joining my side? Over here that past doesn't matter and you would feel better than ever, learning how to use that anger to your advantage," he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Megan glared at him before getting out of bed to stand up, fists clenched, staring down the Devil himself.

"You're a fucking idiot! You do all that to me and you still expect me to join your side? Well guess what, I would never join you in a million years! And you know what? You're weak. You lead your cause straight to the ground because hatred isn't how you lead a rebellion. Sure, it helps, but you know what you really need to great the message straight to the world? Hope and good! Your cause was a dead end because deep down inside you knew that God would never get rid of his children. _My_ cause is different. I'm saving people not only because it's my job but because I want to. Yeah, my life sucks a lot and I'm…I'm broken, but who isn't?" This felt good. She was just letting everything out.

"And the past _does_ matter. Because you can never forget it. You can never change it. So, get over your goddamn hissy fit and face up to what you did and stop trying to hurt people who are succeeding at what you couldn't!"

This really surprised him. Lucifer stood up and looked down at her, the chosen one, the one who was destined to interfere with his plans, a kid who he thought was a just another spineless mud monkey who was following their destiny just like every other human being on the planet. This kid just told off the Devil. He looked confused and impressed.

"Oh, you're never getting rid of me now," he said and that's when the weight on Megan's shoulders started to feel a little too heavy.

"Just go away!" she yelled and threw the lamp that was on her nightstand at him, ripping the cord out of its socket. Of course, since the Devil wasn't physically there, the lamp phased through him and shattered against the wall. Lucifer just cocked another smile and disappeared.

Megan jerked her head towards her bedroom door as she heard it open. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jinx, and Balthazar came piling in, looking at her with worry.

"We heard yelling and…," they all looked over at the broken lamp now resting on the floor. "What happened?" he asked.

Megan had no idea what to say. The worlds were caught in her throat and she was breathing heavily and she just didn't feel like doing anything. So she did something that she should've done a long time ago. She cried.

Dean came over and hugged her, Megan crying into his shirt. And at that moment she felt a little better, seeing the dawn start to rise through her window and her world suddenly started to get clearer.

A/N: Thought you were getting a nice, lighthearted chapter didn't you? PSYCH! I hope you enjoyed in anyway though. I thought it was good to see what Megan was really feeling deep down inside…well, anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. And I hope you liked the song, because I really thought that it fit the chapter. –Insert simile face here-


	18. Tipping the Scales

Chapter 18

**Tipping the Scales **

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Megan was now sat awkwardly on her bed between Dean and Cas, the others leaving the room to let them talk, and Dean looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Luckily Megan had an endless supply of excuses.

"Well, because we all had too much on our plates okay? I thought adding this to the meal would be overstuffing us," Megan said, looking down at her hands.

"Okay, you went a little too far with that metaphor, but it doesn't matter. We will always have too much on our plates. If you told us we could've been fixing this," Dean said.

"But then we wouldn't have gotten any of the Tablets because you would all be too focused on fixing me!" Megan explained.

"This is my fault," Cas said, putting his voice into the argument. "I should've realized something was wrong and it would've been my job to help you as your protector."

"Great, now comes the part where people blame themselves for this blah, blah, fucking blah. It's no one's fault but Lucifer's," Megan said, running her hand through her hair.

"Is he here now?" Dean asked.

"He's watching _Game of Thrones_ on my laptop," she said, gesturing over towards her desk, near where she threw the lamp which still remained smashed on the floor.

"Like I've said before, there's no HBO in the pit," Lucifer said as he sat perched on her desk.

"Dick," Dean said in Lucifer's generally direction. The Devil just stuck his tongue out at him.

"When did this all start happening?" Cas asked.

"Um, the night of when I got shot, when we got the Earth Tablet," Megan answered.

"Wait, wasn't that also when you lost the Horsemen's rings?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Megan said.

"That could be how Lucifer is projecting himself to you. The rings were used as a shield, and apparently not just from Gabriel's Grace. It must've been a shield from the Devil as well. When you lost them he was able to torture you in your mind," Castiel pieced together.

"So, the rings kept me safe from seeing Lucifer?" Megan said.

"Ding ding, we have a winner!" Lucifer chimed in.

"It appears so," Cas said. "The only way to get rid of him is to get the rings."

"Which Rylie has," Megan said glumly.

"We need to find that son of a bitch. He's been a pain in our asses for too long," Dean said then put his hand on Megan's shoulder. "I'm sorry about all this. And not just the whole Lucifer thing. About everything."

Oh great, did he hear her whole yelling speech?

"You don't have to apologize, ass hat," Megan said.

"Hey guys." Megan turned around to see that her door was open, Sam's head peering in. "The Powers are here. They say it's important."

"They say everything's important," Megan said, half to herself.

The three went downstairs anyway though, Megan checking herself in the mirror before leaving her room to make sure that there was no trace on her face of her crying.

When they got downstairs everyone was waiting. Oro sent a mean looks towards her and she shot one right back. Man, she really hated that guy.

"We need to give the Tablets we have to our boss," Oro told them. "So we will be taking them from you." The Angel looked over at Megan and Dean expectantly. They were the holders of the Earth and Air Tablets.

"Who's your boss anyway?" Sam asked.

"That is not of importance," Oro said, extending his arm. "Now give us the Tablets and we'll be on our way."

Megan and Dean exchanged a look, both of them suspicious. "I'm pretty sure that is of importance. We've been tailing after these Tablet's for days now; we should know who we're giving them to," Dean said.

Oro frowned. "An Angel named Lang. He's our newly appointed administrator. He will keep the Tablets in his care until the threat is gone."

Megan looked over at Balthazar and Castiel. She wanted to make sure that this was a real Angel.

"Name sounds familiar," Balthazar said after reading her look. Castiel nodded though did not say anything.

"Fine then, take the stupid things," Dean said, fishing the Earth Tablet out of his pocket. Megan did the same.

Exarp walked over and took the Tablet's from them and then disappeared with Oro and Luna.

"So, now what?" Jinx asked. "Rylie still has the other two Tablets and the rings."

"They'll be back to ask for our help again. Might as well just wait until they do," Sam said, sitting down on the couch next to Jinx.

"I'm going upstairs," Megan said and disappeared before anyone could say anything.

When she appeared in her room she sighed in relief when she noticed that Lucifer was nowhere in sight. She let herself take a deep breath, letting her thoughts slow down for a few seconds. She could really use a vacation.

"You're upset." Megan turned around to see Exarp standing behind her. He looked concerned.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"I used to consult the dead, remember?" The Angel walked over to her and took something out of his pocket. It was a small box wrapped in a red wrapping paper and topped with a silver bow. "Happy birthday."

That was right, today was August 12th and it was her sixteenth birthday. How could she have forgotten?

"Wow, thanks. You didn't have to get me anything," she said as she took the small present from him.

"Yes I did. You shouldn't be sad on your birthday." Exarp smiled, watching as she unwrapped her gift and take off the lid of the box.

Inside of the box was a beautiful crystal. As she lifted it out of the box the dawn light bounced off of it in streams, making it shine and dance across her room. It was attached to a silver chain so she could wear it.

"Holy crap, thanks. I love it," she said, putting it around her neck, the crystal still shinning.

"Thanks. It actually has a use as well. But you'll find that out a little later," Exarp said and then his face quickly turned serious. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"We're not working for an Angel named Lang. In fact, Lang died years ago. We're working for a Goddess," Exarp said in a hushed, quick voice.

"What? A Goddess?" Megan repeated.

"Yes, you may know her. Her name is Libra."

"Like, the Zodiac?" she asked.

"Exactly," he said.

"Okay, what's so bad about that?" Megan asked, starting to grow worried.

"We didn't tell you guys because we had heard you, or at least Sam and Dean, have had some trouble with Gods and Goddesses in the past and we really needed you to help us. But that's not the problem. I fear she may be up to something. The others don't see it but I do. I fear she may use the Tablets for something bad. You have to stop her." Exarp had Megan by the shoulders, leaning down so they were face to face. Megan could see the worry in his eyes.

"I will. I'll let the others know. Where is she?" Megan asked.

"Here." Exarp quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "It's a giant castle, you can't miss it."

"How do we kill her?" Megan asked and went to put the piece of paper in her pocket when she realized that she was still in her pajamas. How embarrassing.

"You have to use all of the Tablets. Their combined power should be enough to stop her."

"But we don't have all the Tablets," Megan pointed out.

"Exactly. That's why I sent Rylie the address of her palace, telling him that you guys would be there. That way if you leave now Rylie and Libra will be there. You can get the Tablets from Rylie then you will have all of them and can stop her. Oro and Luna and I will be there as well," Exarp explained.

"Okay, I'll let everyone know and we'll leave as soon as we can," Megan said, now determined.

"Thank you," Exarp said and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing.

Megan stood there in the middle of her room, the thoughts all racing back to her now and jumbling up her mind. Rylie wasn't their only adversary. They had to kill an evil Goddess. Exarp just _kissed _her. And all that happened in five minutes.

Looks like the battle just started.

A/N: Okay so the next chapter will most likely be the last chapter of this story unless I decide to split it in two. But don't worry, I have plans for a sequel that will be very epic and should be a lot longer than this story! But anyways be ready for an epically awesome action packed last chapter guys!


	19. Dark of the Moon

A/N: Okay, so I have decided to split the chapter in two so there is one more chapter after this one. I hope you guys enjoy these last two chapters!

Chapter 19

**Dark of the Moon**

Chuck sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rereading the last page of his newest prophetic book. The more he read it the more he hated it. This was a common, vicious cycle that commonly happens with writers and no matter how many times you fix it you always end up the same thing you had before. And the worst part was that he couldn't edit one bit of it. They may be his words but it weren't his story.

The prophet had had this vision before the gang had barged into his house after seeing his last book. He knew they would ask questions if he told them he had seen until the end of their newest mission so he decided to keep his trap shout and hope that his trap didn't get broken by two very strong men.

And one of the worst parts was that he has seen what was going to happen _after_ their mission. It's like reading a spoiler article about a movie coming out and there is no way you can un-know it and it just ruins the suspense for it. Chuck wished he could un-know it. He wished he could un-know everything.

Chuck took a sip of a very strong drink that he had forgotten the name of and took a look at his watch. They would be leaving soon.

The book was now done as well. It would probably be released in a few months to his tight circle of overly excited fans that were anxious to see what would happen to their favorite heroes. All it needed was a title. And he knew exactly what it would be.

_Balance._

-B-

"What?" Dean looked over at Megan skeptically after she told them what Exarp had told her.

"We have to kill a Goddess," she repeated. After Exarp had left she quickly changed into clothes other than pajamas. She had put on her Jake English t-shirt and a pair of jeans, along with her favorite Converse. Her usual attire. She also had on the necklace that Exarp had gotten for her for her birthday. It made Megan kind of depressed that no one else wished her a happy birthday.

"And not just any Goddess, a Zodiac Goddess," Castiel said. The way he said it made this task even more frightening. "They are very powerful. They still feed of the prayers of the ones born on their days. Since that is a good part of Earths population that makes her almost invincible."

"I'm just pissed that those goddamn Angels lied to us," Dean huffed.

"I think you're missing the big picture," Sam said to Dean.

"I just don't think we should risk our lives for these guys especially if one Angel is just going off a hunch," Dean explained.

"Exarp wouldn't have told me if he wasn't sure," Megan said. "And if he is right imagine what an evil Zodiac Goddess could do with Tablets that can control and destroy the four main elements used to make up the entire Earth."

Dean was silent for a few moments before saying, "Alright fine."

"We should get going, we don't want Rylie to beat us to the punch," Megan said, taking out the little slip of paper with the address to Libra's castle/palace thing.

"Great, we get to see that douche bag again," Jinx said sarcastically.

"Should we call Gabriel?" Balthazar asked.

"That might not be the best idea," Castiel spoke. "Gabriel had earned a reputation with most Gods and Goddesses after the night he died while facing Lucifer. I don't think the whole situation would go over well if he came with us."

"Okay then," Sam said while opening up a duffle bag on the couch. "Everyone choose their weapons."

Everyone took something, including the Angels and Megan just in case they had to go through one of those archways again that temporarily took away their powers. Megan just took the Demon killing knife because, to be honest, she didn't have the best aim with a gun.

"So, where are we going?" Jinx asked. Megan looked down at the piece of paper.

"I can't even pronounce that," she said, looking at the name. It was probably some remote country somewhere. She passed the paper to Castiel, who undoubtedly understood where they were going, and in a blink of an eye they were there.

In front of them was an almost ineffable castle, one that looked straight out of Alice in Wonderland. It had an ominous feel to it but also a weird sort of glow that made it look inviting. It was like good and evil had a love child and that child was that castle.

The castle was mostly covered by fog, making it look like it was made on top of a cloud. As they got closer Megan could see that the castle was probably made out of palladium or something like that. She was almost sure it was made out of some sort of metal infused rock which is what probably gave it that weird glow.

But what really gave Megan a chill down her spine was that, yet again, etched into the side of the castle were the words _Thou shalt not kill._ Seriously, what the hell was up with that phrase?

"Okay, this place is giving me the creeps," Dean said. "It's like happy is going through a phase."

Megan nodded in agreement as the group entered through two very large doors and stepped into some main foyer area or something.

It didn't look like a house or castle or anything. The floor was stone, no rugs or anything. The walls were bare and old, looking like they could crumble at any moment. Fog went up to the ankles, giving them the feeling as if they were walking on Cloud 9. And the most breathtaking part of it was that when they looked up all they saw was the sky.

"This is just like Harry Potter," Megan said half to herself.

They walked a little closer so they could see past the fog. In front of them they saw a throne that was perched up on some steps. But it was empty.

"You guys are _so_ slow." Megan turned to see Rylie. Surprisingly it was just him. Looks like his entourage ditched him.

"Look who it is, the world's biggest douche bag," Jinx said. Rylie shot a glare at her.

"I never thought I'd see you guys in a place like this," the Demons said, ignoring the comment. "There's a Goddess that lives here, correct?"

Nobody answered him. Instead Megan said, "What happened to your Demon friends? They all leave when they saw your face?"

"They got swallowed by a volcano," he deadpanned. That must've been where the Fire Tablet was. Now Megan was somewhat glad that they didn't have to go through that. "You know, I've had fun with this little game of ours. But it's time for someone to be crowned the winner. And I intend that to be me."

Rylie looked like he was about to run at them but he never got the chance. He stood there, frozen for a moment, as a knife sliced across his throat. His eyes flashed gold and he fell to the floor with a thump. Rylie was dead.

They all stood there with their mouths open in surprise until the killer stepped out of the fog and into view. It was Crowley and he was holding the Demon killing knife that was now bloodied.

"He who troubleth his own house shall inherit the wind," Crowley said out of the blue.

"Crowley?" Sam asked, ignoring his little comment. "You…what?"

Megan scowled. She hated Crowley. The Demon had kidnapped her the first time they met. He used her as bait to get to the Winchesters. And when that failed he teamed up with Raphael to kill her. After she killed Raphael she never saw the Demon again. Until now.

"I'm going to have to explain myself, aren't I?" Crowley said, twirling the knife. How the hell did he get that knife? Megan was carrying it the whole time!

"Oh, sorry for taking your little needle," he said, tossing the knife back to Megan, as if reading her thoughts. "I'm a good pick-pocket."

"Why'd you kill Rylie?" Dean asked.

"Well, you see, I was helping this arse hole out. I've been the one telling him where the Tablets were and giving him advice. But like you said before, he's a douche bag. I've had to the last straw. He wouldn't listen to anything I said and if he had just listened to me then he would have all the Tablets instead of just two," Crowley growled. "Granted once he did have all the Tablets I was going to kill him anyways."

"What was that you said after you killed him? That gibberish or whatever?" Dean asked.

"It's from the Bible, Dean," Balthazar explained.

"They used that line in the play _Inherit the Wind_," Megan said. They all looked at her. "What? We had to read it in school. It was pretty good, actually."

"Let me dumb it down for you lot," Crowley said. "Basically it means karma. Rylie was reckless to himself and to his other Demon pals. So he got what he deserved."

"But why say that quote?" Jinx asked.

Wait… quote? Suddenly it all clicked together in Megan's head. "Rylie got trapped in one of the tunnels back at Hollywood, didn't he? He got a quote just like us! And it predicted his death!"

"Whoa, calm down there kid," Crowley said.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy that that douche bag is gone," Megan said, wiping some of the blood from the knife onto her jeans. "Can I kill him now?" she asked, pointing at Crowley.

"Well, that's my queue to leave. Have fun fighting the Goddess," he said then disappeared. Megan frowned.

The six stood there, a little unsure of what to do next after that fast sequence of events, but after a while Megan decided to go and get the Tablets from the dead Rylie. She slowly walked up to him, looking at the blood that pooled around his throat and head, his eyes lifeless and staring up at the transparent ceiling. Normally Megan wouldn't want to touch Rylie with a ten foot pole, but this was serious business. She crouched down and looked under his suit coat. As she suspected, the Tablets were there hidden in his coat pocket. She quickly plucked them from the pocket and inspected them. They looked almost exactly like the other Tablets but they both dawned different symbols. One for Water and one for Fire.

Megan put the Tablets off to the side as she looked for another important thing: the Horsemen rings. Luckily they were in the same pocket. She let out a sigh of relief and put the rings on the chain of her crystal necklace, the two now hanging around her neck. Megan let her eyes close for a few moments as realization kicked in. No more Lucifer. She was safe. Well, as safe as she could get.

"_What_ _is going on here_?" Megan snapped open her eyes and spun around as a new voice entered the room. In front of the throne was a woman with long black hair and soul piercing eyes. Her voice was very posh and she was dawned in a fairly ridiculous outfit that probably went out of date over a thousand years ago. It was Libra.

Standing next to Libra were The Powers. Oro and Luna stood straight and tall, like soldiers. But Exarp on the other hand was looking down, his hands folded in front of him. He caught her eye for a moment before looking back down. For some reason, out of every other time Megan had seen him, this was the moment when she saw Exarp for who he truly was. He wasn't a soldier. He didn't even seem like an Angel. He seemed almost human. And maybe that's what he wanted.

"Oro, please explain to me why your little helpers are in my castle," The Goddess demanded.

"I don't know m'lady," The Angel of Fire answered, not making eye contact with her.

"Well, then maybe one of these mud monkeys would like to explain," she said, turning her icy gaze over towards the group.

"Wow, bitch alert," Megan half mumbled.

"Don't you _dare_ insult me!" she yelled and Megan saw Exarp grin a little.

"Is that a challenge?" Megan said and picked up the two Tablets. She knew that Dean still had the Earth Tablet and once she got that from him then they would be able to kill her. "Challenge accepted!"

Libra looked like she was going to blow a fuse. "Powers, please escort these people out of my castle before I personally execute them!"

"No," Exarp said and looked Libra right in the eye. "I invited them here."

"Oh, really?" Libra said as she looked at the Angel next to her. "And why's that?"

"I invited them here to kill you, you crazy evil bitch." Exarp's grin widened and he disappeared, appearing next to Megan. "I know what you're plan is. You want to the Tablets all to yourself so you can rig the scales on Earth so that they're in your favor. You're tired of being the butt of the Gods and you want to be back on top."

Libra's face had turned beat red due to rage and she didn't even try to cover up her evilness. "You're a traitor!" she yelled. Oro and Luna looked over at their boss in surprise as they discovered her true plan. But yet they still stayed by her side.

"I don't care," he said, standing taller than ever before.

"Then you will receive the punishment of a traitor," Libra said and made an Archangel Blade appear in her hands. Megan stiffened.

It happened fast. Libra had disappeared from her spot in front of her throne and reappeared behind Exarp. Exarp had seen it coming and turned around just in time to deflect her advance, sending her flying back. But Libra obviously had the advantage over Exarp. She had discovered his weakness. And she attacked it at full force. She was running towards Megan.

Just as she was about to stab Megan in the gut time seemed to slow down. Megan wasn't sure what to do; she was trapped in that moment of thinking of what to do and actually executing that action. She had little time to do anything of that. And just when she thought it was the end of all ends, when she would be dead for good, something she wished would never have happened did indeed happen.

Exarp appeared in front of her, the Blade digging into his stomach.


	20. Light of the Sun

A/N: This is it, the last chapter of Balance! Hold on tight because this is gonna be a bumpy ride…

Chapter 20

**Light of the Sun**

"NO!" Megan yelled as Libra ripped the blade from Exarp's stomach, the Angel falling to the ground. She stood there, paralyzed for a second as she looked at Exarp lying hopeless on the ground. But she soon snapped out of it, now determined to save him.

Megan quickly ran over to Exarp and crouched down next to him. His breaths were short and his hand covered his wound as it kept bleeding.

"Justice has been served," Libra said, wiping the blood off the blade. Megan was just about to say something horrible to her when the Goddess was blasted back by Castiel who gave Megan a look that clearly said that they'll hold her back so she could have her last moment with Exarp. No, she could save him couldn't she?

"Hang in there okay, I'm gonna fix this," she said and put two fingers on Exarp's forehead to see if she could heal him. Nothing. "Come on, work!"

"Megan, you can't fix this," Exarp said, some blood dripping out of his mouth. "No one can."

"No, there has to be something, something to stop this," she said, looking at the hole in his stomach.

Megan felt tears start to well in her eyes as she stared into the Angels blue ones. One good thing ripped away from her yet again. "But you can't-." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

Exarp didn't say anything he just reached up with a shaky hand to grab the crystal that hung around Megan's neck. In a second the crystal started to glow and Exarp yelled in a little in pain. After the light stopped glowing Exarp dropped his hand and looked at her with exhausted eyes. "That's…my Grace," he said, looking at the crystal.

"Wha-what? You put your Grace in here?" she asked. Exarp nodded weakly. "Wait, you knew you were going to die, didn't you? You knew you were!" she yelled angrily, though she let out a small sob at the realization.

"I'm sorry," he said and swallowed some blood. "I knew I couldn't beat Libra. But it was worth it, bringing you all here to stop her when I couldn't. I'm giving you my Grace so you can have something to remember me by."

Megan felt a tear roll down her cheek as she took the Angels hand. "Oh God, you're such an idiot," she said with a weak smile. Exarp smiled back.

"I'm glad that I met you, Megan. You're strong in every sense of the word. Remember that," he said and couched, more blood pouring out of his mouth. "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." And then his crystal blue eyes fluttered shut. For good.

Megan just sat there, holding Exarp's limp hand, staring down at him in shock. The quote was for him. It had always been for him. And Megan guessed that he had always known that too.

She then looked down at the crystal hanging around her neck. She had Exarp's Grace. That means he got his wish after all. One that Megan didn't have to ask in order to know it. He was human. He died a human. Megan tried one more time to see if she could revive him but with no luck. He was gone. No bringing him back.

Megan let go of his lifeless hand, all the sadness in her now replaced with anger. Every goddamn good thing that comes into her life is always taken away from her. But she knew that she could at least avenge Exarp. She had to kill Libra.

Megan looked up from Exarp's dead body to see the gang fighting off a bunch of vines that had seemingly come to life by the hands of Libra. Oro and Luna were still standing near the throne, just watching everything. That made the flame in Megan's stomach grow even larger.

"Dean!" she called over. "I need your help!

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy at the moment!" he yelled back. Dean currently had a vine wrapped around him, slowly sucking the life out of him. But all of a sudden a zap of purple lightning that came from nowhere disintegrated the vine, freeing Dean.

"You do that?" he asked Megan.

"No," she said but didn't dwell on the mystery of the lightning for long. "Quick, pass me the Earth Tablet."

"The Earth Tablet? I don't have it remember? We gave The Powers the Air and Earth Tablets," Dean explained then quickly turned around to fire a shot at a very creepy moving vine.

Megan quickly spun around to look at Oro and Luna. "Please," she said to them, hoping that they've been through enough together that maybe they could help each other out.

Oro looked over at Luna and said, "Don't." Luna looked unhappy about Oro's decision, her jaw setting. She looked over at Oro and said, "I don't take orders from you." Then the Angel of the Moon took the Tablets out of her pocket and threw them over to Megan. "Kill her," she said and Megan nodded a thank you.

As Megan turned around to face Libra she tried to not look at the dead Exarp. _Dead…_ The flame got bigger.

"Okay, bitch," Megan said, taking out all of the Tablets. "Your shit is wrecked." Libra didn't look the least bit scared but Megan didn't need her to be scared. She needed her to be dead.

Megan didn't even have to ask to make the Tablets do what she wanted. It was like they read her thoughts and decided to let her be the boss of them, listening to her every command. The little Tablets rose into the air, the symbols carved into them lighting up in their element color. Now Libra looked scared.

The Tablets started to get brighter and bright until a beam of light shot out of each one, hitting Libra at full force. The Goddess screamed and the light from the Tablets engulfed her and in a matter of moments she turned into a pile of dust.

After that the Tablets dropped to the ground, landing a few feet in front of her. Megan looked over at the gang to see if they were alright. They were. The vines were now dead on the ground and they all kept looking between her and the ash that was once the Goddess of Balance.

"So, I guess we win?" Dean said.

"Not yet." Megan heard Oro say as he appeared behind her. The Angel of Fire then quickly spun Megan around to face him and stabbed her in the stomach with what looked like an Archangels blade.

Megan felt all the air leave her as the blade was impaled into her stomach. She couldn't help but think if Exarp felt this way, the same pain that she was feelings. It felt just like when you got a shot; it hurt at first but then everything just went numb. Oro's face was the only think she could see. He was pissed, per usual, but Megan never though he would do something like this. But why? Megan got her answer when Oro ripped the Horsemen rings from her necklace and pulled the blade out of her stomach, disappearing right after that.

Okay, now that hurt a lot. Megan tried to breathe but all she could do was get short little gasps of oxygen as blood started to flow out of her stomach. She felt her legs buckle and in a second she fell to the ground, her back lying on the cold stone of the palace.

This was it, she was dying. She was going to be dead, maybe for good. Unless God brought her back again. That was a high possibility but when the world is slowly fading to black you can't help but think that you're going for good. Megan started feeling cold and warm at the same time, her hand lying over her wound. It was a strange feeling, only having felt both temperatures at the same time when she once went to the Liberty Science Center when she was younger. It was strange how that particular memory was the first to flash before her eyes.

Megan could hear the others yelling at each other, all of them trying to figure out what to do as they crowded around her. She tried to focus on the translucent ceiling above her, the light colors of sunrise peaking down on them. But she couldn't stop thinking that she would just die and that would be it. Yes, she had died before, but this was different. Last time she died it only took a second. This time it felt like forever.

"Listen, Megan, everything's gonna be okay," she heard Dean say. Megan coughed some blood and nodded.

"Unfortunately it's not." What? That was Gabriel's voice. What was he doing here?

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"My Dad's not going to bring her back like last time," The Archangel said.

"Why?" Jinx asked. Megan started to feel scared now, all hope of her coming back now lost. This was it.

"If she dies again then she's just another lost cause. God will think she's not doing her job well if she keeps dying so he plans on just keeping her in Heaven. I also think he pities her a little," Gabriel explained. Pity? Megan felt anger rise in her. The last thing she ever wanted was to be pitied, especially by God.

"Then what do we do? We can't heal her! God kind of gave us a double edged sword here," Dean said angrily. Megan's vision started to blur now.

"I know what we can do." That was Luna. At least, Megan was pretty sure that it was. The hearing was starting to go too.

"And why should we trust you? Your Angel buddy just freaking _stabbed_ her!" Dean yelled.

"Dean," Sam said, looking over at his brother. "Let her help. She's not like Oro."

There was silence so Megan guessed that Dean surrendered.

"How can we save her?" Castiel asked.

"The Tablets. They are strong enough to heal her." Megan let out a grunt of pain to let them know to hurry up. She was holding on by a thread and she didn't know how long she could keep that up.

Megan wasn't sure what happened but one of them seemed to gather the Tablets together. She was pretty sure that it was Luna since she was the expert on this. She put Tablets on either side of Megan, who was now breathing heavily, and chanted something in Latin. The Tablets started glowing and floating again and within seconds the light of the Tablets enveloped her.

The group stared at Megan as the Tablets lit her up. They soon couldn't see anything but light. They all covered their eyes as the light started to grow throughout the entire palace in one big white flash.

A moment later the light went away and the Tablets fell to the ground. The group opened their eyes again and stared wide eyed at what they saw.

Megan was healed, yes, but she changed. Every feature of her changed.

She was a brand new person.

A/N: And that is the end of Balance! I hope you all enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, story-alerted, and favorited this story! You guys are awesome!

**Important, please read:** There is a sequel to Balance! It is now up! It is called **Brand New Wings**. Just go to my profile and you'll find it there. I hope you are all ready for the next adventure!


End file.
